O Preço do Amor
by M Schinder
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata está realmente feliz por sua amiga que irá se casar, mesmo que sua família esteja em uma crise financeira. Ela acredita que Tenten encontrou o homem mais mandão e cruel que poderia existir e as sensações que ele lhe passa não são normais. Mas tudo isso muda quando sua querida amiga some, junto de seu irmão e ela fica para enfrentar o poderoso banqueiro Sasuke Santis.
1. Chapter 1

Bem, pessoas, voltei! Mas não com "O Cara Certo!"... Não me matem x.x

Enfim, eu tinha essa adaptação de "O Valor do Sonho" - Da Michelle Reid - no meu computador e resolvi postar para vocês! Como ela já está quase pronta, não vai demorar tanto quanto minhas outras histórias e prometo que vocês vão adorar! :3

Será uma história SasuHina, como sempre rsrs. Terá SasuTen, NejiTen e, se me lembro bem, nada mais de "importante" rsrs. É uma das minhas histórias de menininhas favoritas e eu gosto muitooo dela! Espero mesmo que divirtam-se e deixem suas opiniões para mim! :3

Obrigada pela atenção e boa leitura!

* * *

Os preparativos para a festa de casamento caminhavam a todo vapor e Hina estava completamente desanimada para participar dos festejos. _Uma noite no La Scala, santo Deus_. Ela pensou, sem empolgação. Ali estava ela, cercada pelo luxo da suíte chique do hotel em Milão, pronta para vestir um vestido de grife caro que certamente custara mais do que ela podia imaginar, para poder apresentar-se adequadamente na noite de gala, enquanto que, na Inglaterra, os negócios da família estavam prestes a naufragar, levando tudo o que eles possuíam. Hina não queria ter ido ao casamento da melhor amiga, mas seu pai insistira. O irmão, Neji, havia se mostrado bastante irritado diante da hesitação.

— Não seja tola — dissera ele. — Quer que papai se sinta ainda pior com essa confusão? Vá ao casamento da Tenten como havia planejado e, quando chegar lá, diga que desejo a ela todas as malditas coisas boas da vida de milionária que ela conseguiu.

O comentário havia sido tão maldoso que Hina não gostava de lembrar. Neji nunca perdoaria sua melhor amiga por ter se apaixonado por outro homem.

Tenten e seus pais a pressionaram tanto para viajar a Milão, que no final havia sido mais fácil concordar e fazer o que todos queriam, quando o que _ela _queria era ficar ao lado do pai, dando-lhe apoio. Mas precisava entrar naquele vestido, Hina disse a si mesma, assoprando para longe uma mecha teimosa que lhe caiu sobre o rosto enquanto ela ajeitava as alças e se virava para o espelho para analisar o resultado.

Ao ver seu reflexo, Hina ficou horrorizada. O vestido era apertado demais em todos os lugares onde não deveria ser, e o tom prateado ficava péssimo em contraste com sua pele clara! E mais uma vez, em seus 22 anos de vida, desejou ardentemente ser uma morena de corpo delicado, como Tenten.

Mas era totalmente diferente. Hina era morena, dona de uma cabeleira de fios lisos e indomados que se recusavam a ficar presos por mais que se esforçasse a arrumá-los. Além disso, sua pele era tão clara que o vestido prateado fazia com que parecesse um fantasma!

Quando Tenten comprou o vestido alguns meses antes para usá-lo na festa de noivado, ficara linda nele... maravilhosa. Mas no dia anterior ela o havia entregado a Hina, dizendo:

— Não sei por que o comprei. Detesto essa cor. O comprimento não é bom e meus seios não o enchem.

Bem, esse problema ela não teria, pensou Hina, mordendo o lábio inferior com os pequeninos dentes brancos enquanto ajeitava a parte de cima ao redor dos seios fartos. Estava agradecida por ter um corpo mais cheio que ajudava a manter o vestido no lugar.

O restante não estava tão ruim quanto pensara, observou, analisando seu reflexo pela segunda vez. Disse a si mesma: seja franca, Hina, esse vestido foi emprestado, você deve...

Uma repentina batida na porta da suíte a tirou de seus devaneios.

— Está pronta, Hinata? — a mãe de Tenten chamou. — Não podemos nos atrasar para chegar ao La Scala.

Certamente não, pensou Hina com ironia.

— Só mais um minuto! — respondeu.

O La Scala não espera por ninguém, nem mesmo pelos homens da alta sociedade italiana com quem ela se misturaria em instantes, pensou enquanto calçava os delicados sapatos prateados de salto alto. Em seguida, virou-se para passar uma camada de brilho nos lábios. Havia se recusado veementemente a usar o vermelho sedutor que Tenten lhe oferecera com o vestido.

Analisando o reflexo no espelho uma vez mais, de repente achou graça por se ver ali em pé, usando um vestido emprestado que mal lhe servia. Riu pela primeira vez em semanas. Tudo que precisava naquele momento era que sua melhor amiga lhe desse aquele fabuloso anel de diamantes que recebera de presente de noivado e tudo ficaria perfeito. Todas as contas da família poderiam ser pagas com a venda da jóia. No entanto, Tenten não era assim tão generosa... mas Hina não se ressentia por isso. Tenten Mitsashi era sua amiga mais íntima desde que estudavam no mesmo rígido colégio inglês, onde se sentiam como duas alienígenas caídas do espaço. Tenten fora parar naquela escola transferida de Sydney, onde levava uma vida tranqüila com seus pais italianos. Eles eram pessoas normais, mas haviam se tornado super ricos da noite para o dia, quando um tio na Inglaterra morrera repentinamente, tornando o pai de Tenten o principal acionista da Mitsashi Inc., com sede em Londres.

Quanto a Hina... Bem, ela havia sido matriculada na mesma escola depois que sua mãe protagonizara um escândalo horrível ao ter um caso com um político casado da região. Fora tão atacada e perseguida na antiga escola que seu pai decidira tirá-la de lá e colocá-la em outra, bem mais distante.

As provocações haviam tido fim? Não. Hina disse isso ao pai? Não, não dissera, porque ele já sofrera demais com o escândalo e com o fato de a esposa ter abandonado a família, levando com ela todas as economias deles. Assim, Tenten se tornara sua melhor amiga e confidente. Elas cuidavam uma da outra. Tenten era a menina esperta de olhos e cabelos escuros com uma boa base na alta sociedade australiana, e Hina era a garota bem mais tímida cuja vivacidade natural havia sido destruída pelas pessoas que a perseguiram na escola e por uma mãe que nunca quisera retomar o contato depois de tê-la abandonado.

Desde os 12 anos até aquele momento, aos 22, raramente uma fizera alguma coisa sem que a outra soubesse. Agora, sua amiga estava prestes a entrar para uma das famílias mais ricas da Itália e, apesar de não querer estar ali, Lizzy dispunha-se a esquecer suas preocupações e a fazer o que fosse preciso para que o dia do casamento de Tenten, na semana seguinte, fosse absolutamente perfeito. A família da amiga havia arcado com os custos da viagem para que Hina pudesse estar presente. Haviam providenciado tudo: acomodação, alimentação e roupas adequadas para todas as glamourosas ocasiões — mesmo que estas fossem peças que já haviam pertencido a Bianca.

E Hina sentia gratidão. Sim, pois não teria dinheiro para comprar tudo aquilo, mesmo que seu pai dissesse o contrário. E ali estava ela, na primeira de duas semanas sabáticas, longe dos problemas familiares, participando dos festejos para o casamento espetacular de Tenten com um rapaz extremamente rico e sofisticado.

Sasuke Uchiha De Santis, o diretor de 34 anos do grande império bancário De Santis, Sasu para os amigos mais íntimos.

Um arrepio de tensão percorreu repentinamente o peito de Hina e, em um ato de autodefesa, ela pegou um lençol prateado de seda com detalhes em crochê da cama e levou-o ao rosto rapidamente, desejando não sentir aquele mesmo arrepio todas as vezes em que pensasse naquele homem.

Ele era estranho, uma mistura realmente intimidadora de sofisticação discreta e um corpo esguio, moreno e sensual. Tenten se derretia ao lado dele, e ele parecia gostar, mas sua amiga tinha ascendência italiana, e os italianos eram daquela forma, receptivos e calorosos e mais sensíveis que os ingleses. Do que _ela, _pensou Hina, fazendo uma fria comparação. Ela nunca tinha se derretido por um homem e não se imaginava fazendo isso, o que a deixava ainda mais confusa em relação aos arrepios que sentia ao pensar em Sasu De Santis. Ele não fazia seu tipo. Era demais em todos os aspectos. Grande e alto demais, esguio e moreno demais, sensual e bonito demais... Tranquilo demais e terrivelmente enigmático, pensou enquanto abotoava a pequena bolsa prateada e seguia em direção à porta.

Os dois só se haviam encontrado uma única vez antes da viagem de Hina a Milão. O encontro ocorrera em Londres, meses antes, no jantar realizado pelos pais de Tenten para apresentar o futuro genro aos amigos ingleses. Sasu deixara Hina tão chocada que ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, pois era muito diferente do tipo de homem que sua amiga costumava gostar.

— O que você achou? — Tenten perguntou a ela.

— Intimidador — respondeu Hina, pois naquela noite o primeiro arrepio de tensão havia percorrido seu corpo. — Ele me assusta muito.

Tenten rira, mas andava rindo de tudo. Feliz, apaixonada novamente, rindo de tudo.

— Você vai se acostumar com ele, Hina — prometera. — Ele se torna bem mais comum quando você passa a conhecê-lo melhor.

Hina duvidara.

A segunda vez em que se encontraram havia sido uma semana antes, lembrou ao apertar o botão do elevador. Ele chegara ao hotel procurando por Tenten quando encontrou Hina na recepção, recém-chegada a Milão. Ele se aproximou dela, claro, era o tipo de pessoa que tinha modos impecáveis como esse, pensou. De qualquer modo, sentiu novamente mais um arrepio.

Ele ficara contrariado ao saber que Tenten não tinha ido ao aeroporto para receber a amiga. Ela viu o descontentamento tomar o rosto moreno de traços bonitos por um momento, antes de ele disfarçar. Quando Hina disse que não esperava que alguém fosse recebê-la, viu que ele expressava a desaprovação pela atitude, franzindo os lábios grandes e sensuais. Tranquilo e acostumado a dar ordens, ele se dispôs a organizar a chegada dela providenciando uma bela suíte. Acompanhou-a ao quarto para inspecionar o lugar. Quando a mão dele tocou a base de suas costas para direcioná-la educadamente para fora do elevador, mais um arrepio aconteceu, fazendo com que Hina se afastasse do toque como se tivesse levado um choque. Em seguida, sentiu-se tola por fazer aquilo. Em vez de olhar para ela de modo fixo e calmo, como costumava fazer, ele simplesmente abaixou o braço e não disse nada.

Agora, Hina esperava a chegada do mesmo elevador, que a levaria ao andar do mezanino do hotel, onde todos estavam reunidos para tomar alguns drinques antes da partida. E apesar de ter conseguido fugir de Sasu De Santis durante toda a semana, Hina tinha a terrível suspeita de que não conseguiria evitá-lo naquela noite. A festa seria realizada num espaço pequeno, as salas do La Scala eram reservadas demais. Sua única esperança era conseguir ficar em uma sala onde ele não estivesse.

Havia um espelho na parede ao lado do elevador e ela distraiu-se afastando uma mecha rebelde do rosto, que voltou para o mesmo lugar, como se protestasse. Ela pensou que não deveria ter decidido prender o cabelo, pois os fios não se assentariam. Mas deixar as madeixas lisas soltas faria com que seu rosto parecesse mais pálido, e os olhos perolados, grandes demais.

Franziu o nariz enquanto tentava torcer a mecha rebelde e observou quando ela ficou parada no devido lugar. Exatamente naquele momento a porta do elevador se abriu e revelou ninguém menos que o grande homem dentro dele. Os dois se entreolharam por um segundo, tomados pela surpresa. Saber que ele a havia visto fazendo caretas diante do espelho foi o bastante para fazer Hina corar.

— Oh — disse ela, desconcertada o bastante para impedir que a surpresa que sentiu fosse revelada em seu tom de voz. — Você também está hospedado aqui? Não sabia.

Um brilho de satisfação iluminou os olhos dele, de um tom dourado incomum.

— Boa noite, Hinata. — Ele sempre a chamava de _Hinata _daquela maneira séria, grave, com um leve sotaque italiano. — Você vai entrar?

Entrar... minha nossa!, ela pensou, observando-o. Ele vestia um terno preto de microfibra e estava encostado de modo casual no fundo do elevador, o que provavelmente disfarçaria um pouco sua estatura e a forte presença que ele sempre impunha aonde fosse... mas não foi o que aconteceu. E o fato de entrar no mesmo elevador que ele deixou as pernas de Hina trêmulas enquanto ela se esforçava para movê-las. Ela sorriu de modo tenso para ele e virou-se a tempo de observar as portas sendo fechadas.

O silêncio imperou enquanto eles esperavam. Ela sentia que estava sendo observada. Tensa, mordiscou o tecido macio de seu lábio por dentro.

— Você está muito bonita — ele disse delicadamente. Hina precisou lutar contra a surpresa. Ela sabia como estava e sabia o que ele estava vendo: a melhor amiga pobre enfiada dentro do vestido que a noiva dele usara meses antes em uma festa em Londres. Então, respondeu brevemente:

— Não, não estou. — Foi um alívio quando as portas do elevador se abriram para o esplendor e elegância do mezanino do bar do hotel. Quando ela se moveu para sair, aquela mão novamente pousou na base de sua coluna e, dessa vez, ela parou onde estava. Não era justo. Por que sempre cometia gafes na presença dele?

— Vamos? — sugeriu ele delicadamente.

Hina se forçou a andar, com a dolorosa percepção de que a mão continuava em seu corpo, como se ele quisesse testar a reação tola que ela demonstrava diante dele. A primeira pessoa que viu foi a mãe de Tenten, deslumbrante em um vestido preto e brilhantes diamantes.

— Oh, que bom que você chegou, Hina — disse ela, indo na direção deles com uma expressão de ansiedade que ameaçava arruinar sua maquiagem perfeita. — Sasuke — ela cumprimentou, olhando para o futuro genro com seus olhos escuros antes de voltá-los para Hina. — Preciso conversar um pouco com você, _cara _— ela disse.

— Claro. — Hina sorriu, automaticamente suavizando o tom de voz com aquela mulher pequena e elegante cuja natureza ansiosa fazia com que se preocupasse com tudo, e "tudo" geralmente envolvia sua bela filha. — O que a Tenten fez dessa vez? — perguntou, tentando manter o bom humor.

Sasuke disse de modo frio:

— Espero que não tenha feito nada.

Hina percebeu que havia se precipitado e falado na frente dele.

Sofia Mitsashi empalideceu. Hina tentou defender a _mamma _de Tenten, pois havia notado que Sofia não se sentia à vontade diante de Sasu.

— Eu estava apenas brincando — disse ela de modo abrupto, exageradamente abrupto por ter percebido a repentina intranquilidade sentida pelo homem atrás dela e a tensão que percebeu nas costas pelo toque da mão dele.

Em seguida, ele se curvou para beijar a face de Sofia. Ao ficar ali, presa entre o calor do corpo dele e a delicadeza do corpo de Sofia, Hina sentiu um pouco de arrependimento, pois o gesto dele era uma maneira gentil de acalmar os nervos da futura sogra.

— Vou deixar vocês duas... conversando — disse ele, e afastou a mão das costas de Hina.

Foi em direção ao bar para cumprimentar alguns amigos, e Hina observou, atenta, o andar elegante dele, mesmo sem querer.

— Hina, você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo com Tenten — Sofia Mitsashi disse, chamando a atenção de Hina, que desviou o olhar de Sasu. — Ela anda agindo de modo estranho e não diz nada agradável. Deveria estar aqui ao lado de Sasuke para cumprimentar os convidados, mas quando fui até a suíte dela e bati à porta, ela ainda não estava vestida!

— Ela disse que estava com dor de cabeça na hora do almoço e foi para o quarto descansar — Hina relembrou franzindo a testa. — Talvez tenha adormecido.

— Isso explicaria o fato de a cama estar desarrumada — disse a mãe de Tenten de modo tenso —, e a aparência de quem tinha acabado de cair da cama _e _o modo como me repreendeu!

— Espere mais alguns minutos para ela se recompor — sugeriu Hina. — Se ela demorar muito, vou até o quarto para apressá-la.

— No mau humor em que ela se encontra, só você teria a coragem de fazer isso, _cara _— disse Sofia, preocupada.

Nem mesmo o noivo dela? Hina pensou com desdém ao dar o braço à sra. Mitsashi e guiá-la até onde estavam os outros convidados. Alguns segundos depois, ela foi calorosamente recebida pelo pai de Tenten, Giorgio, e apresentada a um primo da amiga que ainda não conhecia.

Kiba Inuzuka tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que ela e os mesmos belos traços da família, a pele morena e olhos castanhos alegres.

— Então você é a Hinata — ele disse. — Tenho escutado muito sobre você desde que cheguei aqui esta tarde.

— E quem falou sobre mim? — perguntou Hina.

— Minha prima querida, é claro. — Kiba sorriu. — Tenten diz que você foi a pessoa que a salvou de uma vida rebelde e malcriada quando ela precisou sair de Sydney para viver no Reino Unido e frequentar a "escola mais cheia de todas".

— Ah! Então você é um parente que vivia em Sydney — Hina percebeu. — Agora estou reconhecendo o sotaque.

— Eu era o parceiro de aventuras de Tenten antes de você tomar meu lugar — ele explicou.

— Você é _aquele _primo? — Ela riu para ele. — Já escutei muito sobre você também.

— Isso acaba com minhas chances de conquista — disse Kiba, com um suspiro.

Uma taça comprida de champanhe borbulhante apareceu diante de Hina. Ela olhou para cima ao aceitá-la, e deparou com Sasu diante dela, como uma torre alta.

— Obrigada — disse.

Ele apenas deu um meneio de cabeça, recebendo o agradecimento. Kiba começou a conversar com os outros, novamente deixando Hina se sentindo... estranha.

Até que Kiba disse algo e Hina se esforçou para esquecer Sasu De Santis e torceu para que ele ficasse esquecido para sempre.

Os minutos se passaram, o bar do mezanino logo ficou repleto de convidados e ainda não havia sinal de Tenten. Por fim, as pessoas começaram a demonstrar inquietação, conferindo a hora em seus relógios.

Hina olhou para Sasu De Santis. Ele estava em um canto, afastado de todos, falando ao telefone, e pela expressão séria não parecia muito feliz. Será que estava conversando com Tenten? Não seria de surpreender, pois Hina já havia visto Sasu insatisfeito com os atrasos de Tenten antes. Bem, é melhor se acostumar com isso, ela disse a si mesma enquanto o observava fechar o celular e colocá-lo dentro do bolso do blazer. O hábito de Tenten de sempre perder a noção do tempo e do espaço era motivo de constante incômodo para Hina e Sofia. Sasu poderia se considerar uma pessoa de sorte se Tenten conseguisse chegar no horário certo na igreja na próxima semana.

Mas, conforme os minutos passavam, até mesmo Hina teve dificuldades de parar de conferir as horas, e Sofia Mitsashi já olhava para ela com uma expressão de súplica. Hina estava prestes a pedir licença para ir ao quarto de Bianca quando se escutou o barulho do elevador.

Todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo. Fez-se silêncio quando finalmente Tenten surgiu, completamente linda, vestida com um vestido dourado comprido. Os cabelos castanho-escuros estavam arrumados em um penteado muito simples que evidenciava a perfeição de seu rosto e o pescoço de pele morena e macia. Usava brincos e um colar de diamantes. Se colocasse uma tiara no cabelo, seria uma princesa perfeita, Hina pensou carinhosamente ao ver os olhos escuros e vivos de Tenten observarem os convidados e seus lábios macios se pressionarem um contra o outro em um pedido de desculpas.

— Peço desculpas pelo atraso, pessoal — disse Tenten de modo discreto e vozes compreensivas encheram o bar do mezanino.

— Essa é a minha menina corajosa — Hina acreditou ter ouvido Kiba dizer bem baixinho e olhou para ele, mas não percebeu nada na expressão do rapaz que explicasse um comentário tão estranho.

Sasu se aproximou de Tenten para segurar seus dedos compridos e levá-los em direção aos lábios. Disse algo que fez com que os olhos da amiga brilhassem e seus belos lábios tremessem. Ele a ama, percebeu Hina naquele momento. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta dela. Franzindo a testa levemente, desviou o olhar do casal e ficou aliviada quando a sensação se desfez.

Eles foram transportados à ópera em uma frota de compridas limusines. Kiba Inuzuka deixava claro que sua missão era acompanhá-la naquela noite e era engraçado, o que fez com que Hina relaxasse cada vez mais com o passar das horas. La Scala era um lugar lindo, uma experiência muito apreciada por Hina, principalmente porque ela havia conseguido manter-se longe do irritante noivo da amiga. Em seguida, eles foram jantar em um belo palácio do século XVI, nos arredores de Milão. Era muito bonito, uma amostra de como vivem os ricos. Houve música além do jantar e, como Kiba não parava de encher a taça de Hina com vinho, ela estava um pouco alta quando Sasu De Santis se aproximou de sua cadeira para convidá-la a dançar. Ela procurou uma desculpa para recusar o convite, até que ele pousou a mão no cotovelo dela para incentivá-la a se levantar.

— Vamos lá — ele disse de modo seco. — O noivo deve dançar pelo menos uma vez com a madrinha da noiva.

Hina pensou que aquilo deveria acontecer depois do casamento, mas o arrepio percorreu seu corpo de novo e a deixou tensa e sem fôlego para as explicações, e ele já a levava lentamente para a pista de dança, onde começaram a dançar.

As luzes estavam fracas, a música era uma balada romântica e lenta cantada por uma mulher de voz forte e sensual.

Hina sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto os dois dançavam e absorveu o impacto do calor do corpo másculo e musculoso de Sasu contra sua pele macia.

— Relaxe — ele disse depois de alguns segundos. — Esse momento deve ser agradável.

Hina olhou para cima, viu o brilho nos olhos dele e sentiu o rosto corar.

— É que não estou acostumada a...

— Ficar tão perto de um homem dessa maneira? — ele disse, brincando.

— Dançar com esses sapatos — ela o corrigiu. — E o que você disse não foi muito gentil.

Ele simplesmente riu, o som baixo, grave e desconfortavelmente íntimo a ressoar contra seus seios.

— Você é uma pessoa diferente, Hinata Hyuuga — ele disse. — É bonita, mas não gosta de ouvir isso. Fica tensa e na defensiva na minha presença, mas, apesar disso, consegue relaxar completamente na presença de um mulherengo como Kiba Inuzuka.

— Ele não é um mulherengo. É tranquilo demais para ser um mulherengo.

— Disque qualquer número em Sydney e mencione o nome dele.

E aquele foi um comentário cínico e não divertido, ela percebeu.

— Mas gosto dele — ela disse de modo teimoso.

— Veja... estou vendo que ele está começando a deixá-la encantada.

— Isso também não foi muito gentil!

Ele baixou a cabeça de repente, aproximando os lábios do rosto dela.

— Vou lhe contar um segredo, _mia bella... _Eu não sou muito gentil.

Ele estava tão perto agora que ela conseguiu sentir o cheiro de seu corpo. Hina levantou a cabeça.

— Bem, pois é melhor que você seja gentil com Tenten — ela o alertou, fiel à amiga.

Ele simplesmente riu ao se endireitar novamente, e a aproximou ainda mais, de modo a conseguir controlar seus movimentos com uma pressão leve e casual. Ele era muitos centímetros mais alto, e os olhos de Hina ficavam na altura do queixo forte e bem desenhado. Eles não voltaram a conversar e, conforme a música continuava, talvez por causa das várias taças de vinho, tudo em Sasu se tornou mais claro para ela. Até mesmo a textura macia da lapela da camisa dele em contato com os dedos dela a fascinava, além da brancura da camisa em contraste com o tom de pele moreno de seu pescoço. Ele era bonito. Não havia como negar. Tudo nele era perfeito, desde o brilho de seu cabelo preto, passando pelo formato do nariz tipicamente italiano e sua bela boca. A cantora continuava entoando a canção de modo intenso. Hina sentiu a força da música percorrer seu corpo de modo tão intenso quanto o vinho que havia bebido a noite toda, e como uma tola fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação. Ele segurava uma das mãos dela de dedos alvos e finos com seus dedos compridos, e a outra mão descansava na curva de suas costas. Ela não percebera que acariciava a lapela macia de seu blazer e que estava tão próxima dele que sua respiração roçava no pescoço de Sasu. Ela ia para onde ele a guiava, ciente da tensão que tomava conta de seu corpo, mas alheia ao fato de que ele também se deixava envolver.

Os dedos dele roçavam contra os dela, a mão que ele apoiava nas costas de Hina subiu ao centro de sua espinha e delicadamente a deixou ainda mais perto dele.

Era... gostoso. Uma sensação de distanciamento da realidade e ela não percebeu como tinha relaxado nos braços dele até sentir o calor de sua pele contra os lábios e até provar seu gosto com a ponta da língua.

Chocada, Hina abriu os olhos e afastou a cabeça. O susto percorreu seu corpo, acompanhado por uma onda de total embaraço que deixou seu rosto quente de vergonha quando percebeu o que acabara de fazer: roçara os lábios no pescoço do noivo de Tenten e o lambera!

* * *

E então, o que vocês me dizem?

Deixem seus comentários e façam esta autora feliz! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voltei! Então, como eu disse, a história está quase completa no meu PC, por isso não vou demorar muito para atualizar!_**

**_Gente, esqueci de explicar no outro, mas os nomes de alguns personagens não foram esquecido e, sim, eu quem decidi que seriam mantidos! Os nomes dos pais da Tenten e o "De Santis" do Sasuke (já que ele é italiano, precisava de algo que o caracterizasse. Pensem assim: uma mistura de japonês e italiano. Uchiha Fugaku e Mikoto De Santis ou o contrário se preferirem!) :3_**

**_Enfim, boa leitura e aproveitem o capítulo!_**

**_P.S.: Responderei aos comentários sempre ao final dos capítulos!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo Dois_**

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Hina, completamente atordoada.

Eles já haviam parado de dançar! E ele olhava para ela com um daqueles irresistíveis sorrisos discretos! Olhando para o pescoço dele, Hina desejou com todas as forças que o chão se abrisse e um buraco a engolisse.

— Sinto muito! — sussurrou ela afastando-se rapidamente dele, quase caindo.

— Na verdade, fiquei lisonjeado com o... elogio. — Ele se apressou para equilibrá-la. — Felizmente percebi que aquilo ia acontecer, e por isso estamos agora no terraço, aqui fora, distante dos olhares curiosos...

— Fora? — Olhando ao redor, ainda confusa, Hina confirmou que eles estavam, de fato, em um terraço que ela não tinha visto antes! Foi então que percebeu quão envolvida devia estar com Sasuke, pois ele atravessara com ela as portas duplas francesas que levavam ao lado de fora, onde batia o vento mais frio da noite, sem que ela notasse!

Mais uma vez deu um passo incerto para trás, para longe dele dessa vez, e felizmente conseguiu manter-se de pé em segurança. Ainda conseguia escutar a música tocando à distância. Estava mortificada. Queria desaparecer e não conseguia olhar para ele... Não sabia o que dizer para se defender!

Ele estava muito relaxado, com o quadril encostado em uma balaustrada de pedra, e Hina teve a péssima impressão de que ele estava se divertindo... E muito.

— Coloque a culpa no vinho — disse ele com gentileza. Hina concordou, pateticamente agradecida pela desculpa ruim.

— Não estou acostumada a beber... tanto.

— Não — ele concordou.

— E Kiba...

— Encheu sua taça sem parar.

Ela não pretendia dizer aquilo, mas, ao ouvi-lo, olhou para ele imediatamente.

— Não foi isso! — ela protestou, respirou e perguntou: — Ele fez isso?

— Pobre Hinata — disse ele, com frieza. — Foi pega com o truque mais antigo de todos.

Hina se lembrou do que tinha feito com Sasuke e desviou o olhar e fez um gesto descoordenado em direção às portas francesas.

— Acho melhor...

— Voltar para a festa para ele poder continuar lhe embebedando?

— Não. — Os dedos esticados se fecharam com força e ela baixou o braço. — Seu senso de humor é muito ácido, _signore._

— E a sua língua é úmida e seus lábios, quentes e macios, _signorina._

Foi o bastante. Hina não conseguiria mais tolerar que ele se divertisse a sua custa. Virando-se, caminhou em direção à porta.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui fora sozinhos? — uma voz diferente foi ouvida.

E nada, nada em seus 22 anos de vida fez com que Hina se sentisse tão mal quanto naquele momento, quando sua amiga, sua linda, apaixonada _e fiel _melhor amiga, atravessou a porta.

—A sua... madrinha de casamento estava com calor — Sasu respondeu com tranqüilidade. — Precisava respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

Quase sem conseguir se controlar, Hina sentiu um aperto por dentro, uma mistura de culpa e vergonha quando Tenten olhou para ela e disse:

— Você está bem, querida? — Estava verdadeiramente preocupada. — _Dio, _você não parece nada bem, Hina.

— A culpa é do seu primo — Sasu disse. — Foi ele quem ficou enchendo a taça dela com vinho a noite toda.

— Kiba? Que coisa feia! E eu pedi a ele que cuidasse de você para mim... — Ela se aproximou de Hina e a abraçou. — Por causa do pai severo que tem, você não está acostumada a sair à noite para se divertir, não é, _cara! _Na verdade, você não está acostumada a beber nada alcoólico!

— Meu pai não é tão ruim — disse Hina, sentindo-se cada vez mais desconfortável.

— Não, ele é péssimo — Tenten retrucou, sem fazer o menor esforço para esconder sua antipatia pelo pai de Hina, o homem a quem ela ainda atribuía a culpa pelo rompimento de seu relacionamento com Neji, dois anos antes. — Ainda estou surpresa por ele ter permitido que viesse para cá, sabendo que teria de se divertir. Tive até de lhe dar algumas roupas para que ele não a forçasse a usar aquelas peças horrorosas que prefere que você vista!

Desejando poder sumir por causa daquela nova demonstração de insensibilidade, Hina se perguntou se aquilo podia ser castigo suficiente pelo que tinha feito com o noivo de Tenten.

Surpreendentemente, Sasu saiu em sua defesa.

— Já chega, _cara _— ele disse a Tenten. — Ser pobre não é pecado. E sua amiga está com... dor de cabeça. Escutar você dizendo coisas que ela preferiria não discutir na minha presença a está deixando ainda pior.

— Oh, sinto muito, Hina. Não sei controlar minha boca — disse Tenten para remediar a situação. — O que acha de eu levá-la de volta para o hotel? Poderíamos nos retirar mais cedo e Sasu não vai se importar, não é, _caro!_

A situação só seria pior se um rato saísse de trás da coluna do terraço e contasse a Tenten a terrível verdade sobre o motivo de sua melhor amiga estar ali fora com o noivo dela, pensou Hina ao tentar falar com Tenten, com um nó na garganta que ameaçava se transformar em lágrimas.

— É claro que não — o homem de voz suave concordou.

— Não... mesmo. — Hina estava quase totalmente tomada por raiva de si mesma. — Não posso permitir que você se ausente de sua festa. Kiba disse que ele pretendia se retirar em breve, para se recuperar do cansaço da viagem. Eu... eu posso voltar ao hotel com ele.

— Não, não quero nem saber — respondeu Tenten com firmeza. — E Kiba pode voltar para o hotel conosco para que eu possa repreendê-lo por ter feito isso com você. Sasu vai providenciar um carro.

Solícito, Sasu De Santis se endireitou. Hina sentiu um nó na garganta e recusou-se a olhar para ele, que já entrava no salão novamente.

Ela ia confessar, _precisava _confessar... mas como? Tenten ficaria chocada. Nunca a perdoaria. A amizade entre elas estaria arruinada para sempre.

Mas e se Sasu contasse antes? E se ele pensasse que seria divertido contar aquilo à noiva? Como Hina viveria se ele fizesse isso?

Eles estavam prestes a entrar na limusine quando Sasu tocou o braço de Hina.

— Não faça isso, ela nunca vai perdoá-la — ele disse com a voz tão baixa que apenas ela o escutou, deixando-a mais chocada do que ele conseguiria imaginar. — E se tiver um pouco de juízo, vai se manter afastada de Kiba Inuzuka — ele completou. Em seguida, virou-se para a noiva para lhe dar um rápido beijo de boa noite.

Ter Kiba com elas no trajeto para o hotel tornou as coisas mais fáceis para Hina, que pôde fingir que cochilava enquanto ele e Tenten conversavam. Ela percebeu vagamente que os dois falavam de modo alterado, mas acreditou que Tenten estivesse cumprindo a promessa de que repreenderia o primo por causa do episódio com o vinho, por isso não deu muita atenção. Além disso, estava com uma dor de cabeça insistente e latejante, daquelas que uma pessoa sente quando está insatisfeita consigo mesma e sabe que vai demorar a passar.

Quando os dois primos decidiram tomar uma última bebida no bar antes de voltarem a seus quartos, Hina resolveu escapar e passar a noite com a cabeça enfiada sob o travesseiro, tentando esquecer o que fizera.

Mas ela deveria ter prestado atenção à conversa, descobriu no dia seguinte pela manhã quando o inferno se fez com as batidas urgentes na porta de seu quarto. Se tivesse ouvido o que os dois falavam, poderia ter impedido Tenten de cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

Tudo o que pôde fazer foi escutar, horrorizada, o que dizia Sofia Mitsashi entre soluços e lágrimas.

— Ela foi embora! — disse a _mamma _de Tenten histericamente assim que Hina abriu a porta. — Simplesmente pegou todas as coisas durante a madrugada e deixou o hotel! Durante todo esse tempo, ela nunca deu um sinal sequer de que eles estavam planejando isso em segredo. Como ela pôde fazer isso? Como ele foi capaz? O que as pessoas vão dizer? E Sasuke? Ai, acho que não vou tolerar isso. Ela desperdiçou um ótimo futuro. Como pôde fazer isso conosco? Como o tolo do seu irmão pôde vir para cá e levá-la embora?

Imaginando até ali que a sra. Mitsashi estava se referindo a Kiba, Hina perguntou, incrédula:

— _Neji!? _Tem certeza de que está querendo se referir a meu irmão, sra. Mitsashi?

— Mas é claro que estou me referindo a Neji! — a mulher respondeu. — Ele chegou ontem à tarde, ao que parece. Ficou _escondido _no banheiro do quarto de Tenten quando fui procurá-la ontem! Dá para imaginar uma coisa dessas? Ela não estava vestida e os lençóis estavam desarrumados! _Dio mio, _não é preciso pensar muito para adivinhar o que estava acontecendo! Você sabia o que eles estavam planejando fazer, Hinata? Sabia?

O tom de acusação fez com que Hina negasse rapidamente:

— _Não! _Estou tão chocada quanto a senhora!

— Bem, espero que esteja dizendo a verdade — a sra. Mitsashi disse de modo frio. — Porque jamais vou perdoá-la se souber que você participou dessa coisa indesculpável!

— Pensei que a senhora estivesse dizendo que ela fugiu com Kiba — disse Hina, ainda chocada.

— Kiba? Mas ele é o primo dela! Está tentando deixar a situação ainda pior?

Completamente surpreendida pela resposta, Hina só conseguiu pedir desculpas.

— Agora alguém vai ter de dar a notícia a Sasuke — a mãe de Tenten disse, chorando. — Tenten deixou um bilhete para o noivo, mas ele foi para sua vila no lago Como ontem à noite para preparar tudo para a nossa chegada amanhã, e meu marido foi à cidade cuidar de alguns negócios... ele ainda não sabe o que a filha malvada dele fez para arruinar a nossa vida!

A Vila De Santis ficava sobre um monte rochoso, com seus muros verdes banhados pela luz do sol da tarde.

Hina teve uma sensação de enjôo quando saiu do táxi aquático e pisou no píer particular da vila com a madeira recém-pintada destacada pela luz do sol sob a madeira escura mais velha. Outro barco já estava atracado ali, mais estreito e aparentemente mais rápido, que desmoralizava completamente o táxi aquático que ficou ao seu lado. O pai de Tenten providenciara que um motorista a levasse até Bellagio. Eles haviam conversado para resolver se deveriam contar as notícias a Sasu pelo telefone, mas decidiram que ele deveria ser informado pessoalmente. A princípio, ficou decidido que Giorgio Mitsashi faria a viagem sozinho, mas parecia tão abalado que Hina se ofereceu para ir em seu lugar. Hina se sentia responsável. Como não se sentiria assim, uma vez que seu irmão havia causado tudo aquilo? Mas depois da estupidez que cometera na noite anterior, a última coisa que desejava era encarar Sasu De Santis.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo enquanto caminhava na direção dos portões de ferro que, acreditava, a levariam até as escadas que iam dar na vila. Atrás de si, ouviu o táxi aquático se afastando, com os motores ligados atravessando a água azul e reluzente, fazendo com que ela tivesse a sensação de ter sido deixada no pior lugar do mundo.

Um homem apareceu por entre as sombras do outro lado do portão, fazendo com que ela parasse, encarando-a com seus olhos escuros. Ela devia estar horrível, pois era assim que se sentia com o cabelo solto e o rosto pálido. E ainda estava vestindo a mesma blusa verde e a calça branca que vestira apressadamente naquela manhã, quando a _mamma _de Tenten havia batido à porta.

— Posso ajudá-la, _signorina? _— o homem perguntou com seu italiano friamente educado.

Passando a língua com nervosismo pelos lábios, ela disse:

— Vim entregar uma carta ao _signor _De Santis — Hina respondeu. — Meu nome é... Hinata Hyuuga.

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo de cabeça e pegou um telefone celular, sem desviar o olhar de Hina nem por um segundo enquanto conversava em voz baixa com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Em seguida, com mais um gesto de cabeça, ele destrancou o portão e o abriu.

— Pode subir, _signorina _— anunciou.

Murmurando um agradecimento, Hina estava prestes a passar por ele quando um pensamento fez com que parasse.

— Vou... precisar de um táxi aquático para voltar a Bellagio — disse a ele. — Não me lembrei de pedir ao outro que esperasse.

— Cuidarei disso quando a senhora estiver pronta para ir embora — disse ele.

Agradecendo mais uma vez, Hina seguiu em frente e descobriu uma escada de pedra desgastada na lateral da rocha. No topo da escadaria, deparou com jardins bem verdes e cuidadosamente aparados e um caminho que levava a um terraço de pedras e, depois dele, à vila, com as janelas compridas que se abriam com a brisa suave que batia do lago.

Lindo, pensou, mas foi só o que pôde pensar. Estava nervosa demais, ansiosa demais... morrendo de medo, na verdade.

Outro homem esperava por ela no terraço, e a cumprimentou com um meneio de cabeça e pediu que ela o seguisse. Estava frio dentro da vila, a decoração era uma mistura de cores quentes em belos tapetes e quadros com molduras douradas. O homem a guiou por um caminho que dava em portas duplas e pesadas de madeira, bateu e abriu uma delas antes de dar um passo em silêncio para o lado, sinalizando que ela deveria passar.

Hina precisou respirar profundamente antes de continuar e passou pelo empregado, entrando numa bela sala de pé-direito alto, gesso no teto e janelas estreitas e compridas que enchiam o local com a luz dourada de fora. As paredes eram brancas, os móveis escuros e maciços como o piso bem polido. Espaços estreitos eram preenchidos por estantes repletas de livros; uma lareira de pedra tomava boa parte de uma parede. Ao olhar ao redor, para as lindas cadeiras antigas de veludo cor de vinho e para os elegantes sofás, parou diante da mesa entalhada posicionada entre as duas janelas... e do homem que estava em pé, parado, atrás do móvel.

Imediatamente Hina sentiu um nó na garganta e o coração aos pulos. Ele já sabia sobre Tenten, ela percebeu. Estava bem claro em sua expressão fria.

— Acredito que você trouxe uma carta para mim — Sasu De Santis disse. Sem cumprimentos, sem a menor tentativa de tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ela. Mas para que faria isso?

— Como... você sabe? — Hina ousou perguntar. Ele a olhou rapidamente e logo desviou o olhar.

— Ela ia casar comigo. Isso a deixava em uma posição de pessoa de classe inferior à procura de dinheiro, por isso, é claro, coloquei uma equipe para segui-la.

Mas eles não a impediram de fugir com Neji? Hina teria adorado fazer essa pergunta, mas pela maneira como ele estava ali, vestindo seu terno cor de chumbo, de corte perfeito, com a expressão sisuda, a pergunta se transformou em um grande nó na garganta quando ela deu um passo adiante, com a sensação de que pisava em agulhas. Colocou a carta sobre a mesa. Seu coração acelerou quando ele a encarou por um instante antes de esticar o braço e pegar o papel, e deixou que mais alguns segundos se passassem antes de, finalmente, abrir o selo que a mantinha fechada.

Depois disso, não disse nada. Fez-se um silêncio longo enquanto ele mantinha-se atrás da mesa, lendo as palavras que Tenten escrevera, e Hina ficou em pé com os olhos fixos no rosto moreno dele, acreditando que a força de seu orgulho nato devia ser a única coisa que o impedia de se entregar à tristeza.

— Sinto... muito — disse ela, sabendo que aquilo não era o mais adequado a ser dito, mas... O que mais poderia dizer?

Ele mexeu a cabeça rapidamente, os olhos parecidos com cristais negros sob os cílios escuros ainda voltados para a folha de papel, e que permaneceram assim enquanto a carta era colocada sobre a mesa lentamente.

— Você não sabia de nada?

Hina apertou os dedos contra a pele macia da palma de sua mão de maneira tensa e ansiosa.

— Não, de nada — ela respondeu.

— E a família dela?

Hina balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer.

— Você... estava lá ontem à noite... Ela estava radiante. Ela...

— Minha futura noiva gloriosa em sua boa sorte — ele disse, lenta e friamente.

Apertando os lábios, Hina baixou os olhos e nada disse. Estava claro que Tenten estava fingindo muito bem, com a intenção de enganar a todos na noite anterior. Agora tudo parecia terrível, o brilho extravagantemente romântico de uma grande e cruel mentirosa. Ela surgira como uma princesa em seu vestido dourado de seda. Aproximara-se desse homem, sorrindo para ele com encanto e paixão. E todos sorriram enquanto a observavam, todos comentando o fato de os dois formarem um casal fabuloso. Até mesmo Sasu, com seu modo mordaz de analisar as coisas, havia sorrido para a sua linda noiva. No fundo, Hina sentiu inveja da amiga, pois poucas mulheres conseguem realizar o sonho de infância de se apaixonar e casar com um príncipe.

Não que Sasuke De Santis fosse um príncipe, pois não era. Mas tinha as mesmas características dos belos príncipes: moreno, alto, de traços bonitos, corpo perfeitamente desenvolvido e os benefícios extras por ser um homem muito rico, graças à escolha cuidadosa das noivas da família De Santis ao longo dos séculos. _Dinastias _tinha sido o termo usado por Tenten.

— Vou entrar para uma dinastia, porque tenho o nome certo e a genética certa.

O comentário tinha sido tão inesperado, que Hina ficou chocada:

— Mas você o ama, não é?

— Está brincando, _cara? _— Tenten perguntara, rindo. — Você o viu. Que garota em são consciência não se apaixonaria por Sasu? Até mesmo você, se tivesse a chance.

Hina sentiu um tremor de culpa ao se lembrar daquela resposta ousada, pois sabia que havia desenvolvido um tipo de fascinação por aquele homem e sua consciência estava pesada... principalmente depois do ocorrido na noite anterior. Mas também franziu o cenho ao perceber, agora, que tinha de encarar o resultado da grande decepção causada por sua melhor amiga. Como Tenten tinha sido esperta ao se esquivar de responder se amava o noivo.

Ela observou quando Sasu pegou a carta novamente, com os dedos compridos e morenos erguendo a folha de papel branco para reler o que Tenten escrevera. Seu rosto manteve-se frio, completamente inexpressivo, mas Hina percebeu que não conseguia respirar. Talvez tivesse a ver com a maneira como ele mantinha os lábios unidos e com o modo com que suas narinas se abriram quando ele inspirou o ar.

Ele estava irritado, percebeu, e era compreensível. Mas era difícil saber se estava triste. Nas poucas ocasiões em que esteve com ele, até mesmo na noite anterior, sempre tivera a impressão de que ele era o tipo de pessoa que não demonstrava os sentimentos.

Frio, duro, insensível, arrogante, ela se flagrou pensando enquanto esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Poderia ter relacionado outros adjetivos, como alto, moreno e irritantemente bonito, mas eles só serviam para descobrir o lado de fora, potencialmente másculo. Era a primeira descrição que dizia tudo sobre sua personalidade. O silêncio continuou até ela sentir os nervos à flor da pele. Em parte de sua consciência, Hina sabia que deveria sair dali agora que a carta já tinha sido entregue, mas estranhamente relutou em deixá-lo sozinho. Ainda se sentia responsável... apesar de saber que não tinha culpa de nada. Sentia... pena dele, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ele detestaria saber que ela ousava se sentir assim.

Que homem estranho, pensou, porém não pela primeira vez, enquanto esperava diante da mesa, incapaz de desviar os olhos do rosto dele. Mesmo com toda a riqueza, poder e posição importante na sociedade italiana, ela apenas o via como um homem solitário. Mesmo na presença de Tenten, ele passava a impressão de ser reservado de um modo que Hina jamais conseguiria explicar bem.

— Eu... acho que você deve estar querendo saber onde está sua aliança — disse ela, precisando preencher aquele vazio insuportavelmente tenso, e a aliança surgiu na conversa que ela teve com a mãe de Tenten.

— Não — ele negou sem qualquer alteração. — Acho que o fato de ela fugir com um homem pobre selou o destino da aliança.

Hina sentiu um choque, e sua face corou ao se lembrar de que o outro fato nessa história toda, aquele com o que ela estava tendo de lidar, era que Tenten havia fugido com o seu irmão.

— O Ne não é pobre. — Ela sentiu necessidade de defender a renda de classe média do irmão. Afinal, era a única coisa a respeito dele, naquele momento, que ela podia defender.

— De acordo com os seus parâmetros ou com os meus?

Que comentário arrogante! Hina sentiu a raiva começar a controlá-la, mesmo sabendo que não tinha o direito de extravasar o sentimento.

— Bem... — ela virou-se tensa para a porta — acho que é melhor eu ir embora...

— Vai fugir como os outros dois? — disse ele.

— Não — respondeu ela. — Só acho melhor ir embora antes de me irritar.

— Então você se irrita?

— Sim. — Ela virou-se e viu que ele saíra de trás da mesa, rápida e silenciosamente, e não havia percebido seus movimentos. Agora estava encostado na mesa com os braços cruzados, com a carta de Tenten deixada sobre o tampo.

A surpresa fez com que ela emitisse um som. E sentiu um frio na barriga pela maneira como ele observava a blusa verde e a calça branca que ela havia vestido apressadamente naquela manhã, e o cabelo completamente revolto.

Na noite anterior, agira como uma tola. Naquela manhã, tinha sido acordada pelos gritos e acusações histéricas dos pais de Tenten, que continuavam ressoando em sua mente. E então, aquilo: aquele homem completamente desconcertante que ela precisava encarar porque os pais de Tenten não eram capazes de fazer isso... E ele estava olhando para ela como se não acreditasse que ela ousava sair do quarto vestida daquele modo. Bem, tente passar maquiagem quando seus dedos pararem de tremer, ela pensou, como se conversasse com ele, enquanto era avaliada com aquele olhar desrespeitoso. Procure pensar em quais roupas vestir diante de uma multidão, entre elas um homem rejeitado, quando ficar insatisfeito com todas as combinações.

— Durante a semana que você passou aqui em meu país, vi você desempenhar o papel de pateta de Tenten, para seu temperamento nervoso e inconstante — disse ele de modo tão repentino que Hina se assustou. — Eu vi você confortá-la, acalmá-la e até alegrá-la. Mas não me lembro de tê-la visto a ponto de perder a paciência com Tenten diante das coisas embaraçosas que ela lhe disse. Então por que acha que vai ficar irritada comigo?

— Você... atacou a minha família.

— Eu _ataquei _o seu irmão — disse ele. — Não acha que tenho o direito?

Obviamente ele tinha o direito. Ontem, há essa hora, ele era a metade de um casal lindo, a apenas uma semana do casamento. Seria o casamento do ano na Itália, mas agora estava prestes a se tornar um escândalo que seria um prato cheio para a imprensa e fora seu irmão o responsável por tudo aquilo.

Hina moveu-se desajeitadamente, fazendo um gesto como se pedisse desculpas, apesar de sentir-se chicoteada pela maneira como Sasu falava.

— Eu lhe dou o direito de menosprezar meu irmão — ela disse. — Vou lhe dar o direito até de ficar irado comigo, por eu ser irmã do homem que fugiu com a sua noiva. Mas não vou — e ela ergueu o queixo, os olhos desafiadores — ficar aqui enquanto você ridiculariza o fato de não sermos ricos como você.

— Eu fiz isso?

Hina pressionou os lábios e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele não era a única pessoa a ter seu orgulho ferido naquele dia. Já tivera de tolerar comentários muito maldosos dos pais de Tenten sobre seu irmão que tinham sido difíceis de engolir.

— Então peço desculpas.

Hina não acreditava nele. Olhando para ele, não conseguia ver nenhum sinal de arrependimento em seu tom de voz. Mas respondeu educadamente, mesmo assim:

— Obrigada. Agora, se não se importa, vou embora...

Mais uma vez ela estava prestes a se virar quando ele a deteve.

— Como chegou aqui?

— De táxi aquático que peguei em Bellagio.

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo de cabeça.

— Então, pelo visto, você está presa aqui até que eu providencie seu retorno.

— Seu... empregado no píer disse que providenciaria...

— Trata-se de hierarquia, srta. Hyuuga — ele a interrompeu. — Minhas ordens têm mais importância por aqui.

Ele estava competindo, Hina percebeu, abrindo os lábios para dizer algo, porém fechando-os novamente quando, de repente, notou que ele queria brigar. Ela seria capaz de aceitar? A pergunta surgiu enquanto seu bom senso dizia que ela deveria sair de lá, porque não seria páreo para ele. Sasu morava naquela linda vila às margens do lago Como, era dono de um belo apartamento em Milão, e por esse motivo ela ficara surpresa com o fato de ele ter ocupado uma suíte no dia anterior, além de outras três lindas casas que Tenten mencionara, em diferentes partes do mundo. Levava um estilo de vida sofisticado, típico dos grandes abastados do mundo dos negócios. Até viajava pelo mundo no conforto do próprio jatinho particular. E bem ali fora, ancorado no píer particular, estava o barco motorizado branco que poderia levá-la ao outro lado do lago em dez minutos... mas ele estava se recusando a dar a ordem porque estava disposto a brincar com alguém e ela, convenientemente, estava ali.

Hina desviou o olhar dele mais uma vez, sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

— Você sabe que está sendo mal-educado — disse ela, por fim.

— Arroxeados... — ele disse.

— Arroxeados... o quê? — ela perguntou, completamente surpresa com o comentário.

— Seus olhos quando você fica brava — respondeu ele. — Na maior parte do tempo, eles são de um tom perolado.

— E soltam faíscas quando sou posta contra a parede — ela reagiu.

— Deixe-me ver, então. Você sabia desde o princípio o que eles estavam planejando.

Não tinha sido uma pergunta.

— Não — Hina insistiu. — Já _disse _que eu não sabia. — Mas, mesmo dizendo isso, por dentro ela se sentia culpada, pois talvez tivesse percebido que alguma coisa acontecia, mas havia sido muito mais simples deixar as suspeitas de lado.

— Não pensei que você fosse mentirosa, Hinata — ele disse com frieza.

— Não estou mentindo! — Com a expressão fechada, irritada consigo mesma e com ele e com aquela situação terrível na qual havia se colocado, continuou: — Não vi que isso ia acontecer — insistiu mais uma vez —, mas confesso que me sinto um pouco responsável, pois acho que poderia ter percebido alguma coisa.

— Porque você sabia que eles eram amantes?

Ele tinha de dizer aquilo com tanta calma? Tentando ficar menos tensa, ela respondeu, decidindo ser direta, uma vez que ele não parecia ter sentimentos:

— Sim. Durante algum tempo, muitos anos atrás.

— Namoradinhos de infância — ele esboçou um sorriso. Um pouco mais que isso, ela pensou ao unir os lábios e não dizer nada. Depois, como não conseguia encarar o olhar desafiador dele, suspirou e disse:

— Você tinha razão a respeito da diferença de condição social. Ele nunca será bom o bastante para ela.

— Enquanto eu preenchia todos os requisitos para um Mitsashi?

Hina deu de ombros dessa vez. O que mais poderia fazer? Ele satisfazia todos os critérios. Era tudo o que os Mitsashi esperavam para sua linda filha. Neji, não. Neji era um homem de classe média da Inglaterra. Havia aproveitado a educação em escolas públicas necessária para dar um pontapé inicial em sua vida, mas não passava disso. Até aquela crise financeira, sua família vivia com conforto com o dinheiro ganho em um negócio pequeno, nem mais, nem menos. Esperavam que Neji assumisse os negócios do pai um dia e que se casasse com alguma moça inglesa e gentil de classe média que não exigiria que ele lhe desse mais do que podia.

Tenten, por outro lado, sempre esperaria mais. Sempre teria o que quisesse na vida, mesmo que tivesse de comprar com seu dinheiro. Neji não saberia lidar com isso. Seu ego sofreria um baque tão grande e ele jamais conseguiria ser feliz, enquanto Sasu tinha tanto dinheiro que não se importaria nem um pouco que sua bela mulher gastasse o dinheiro dele, e seu ego ficaria intacto.

— Ela vai voltar — prometeu Hina. — Ela só precisa de um tempo para... organizar as idéias.

— Não o coração? — A comparação direta fez com que Hina sentisse vergonha.

— Tenho certeza de que ela ama você — insistiu ela. — Só não está preparada para se comprometer com um casamento. Se você der algum tempo para ela, eu...

As sobrancelhas brilhosas se arquearam de maneira curiosa.

— Está mesmo sugerindo, srta. Hyuuga, que devo esperar até que Tenten organize as idéias?

Era isso o que ela estava fazendo? Erguendo a cabeça, respondeu:

— Se você a ama... sim.

— Então você é uma tola romântica, porque isso não vai acontecer. — Ele se moveu repentinamente, afastando-se da mesa. — Há um casamento marcado para o próximo sábado de manhã e pretendo fazer com que ele aconteça.

Sem uma noiva? Hina olhou para ele.

— Está dizendo que... vai encontrá-la e arrastá-la de volta para que se case com você? — Ela riu ao imaginar Tenten sendo arrastada por aquele homem pelo corredor da igreja, dando chutes no ar e gritando.

— Não. — Virando-se, ele voltou a pegar a carta de Tenten, dessa vez para dobrá-la com cuidado e precisão. — Pretendo substituí-la por outra pessoa.

Hina estava bastante confusa.

— Simples assim?

— Simples assim.

Ele a surpreendeu rasgando a carta em pedacinhos, e calmamente os jogou numa cesta de papel ao lado da mesa. Foi uma demonstração tão grande de desprezo por Tenten e por tudo que ela deveria representar para ele, que Hina começou a se sentir mal.

— Você vai ter de se apressar para colocar sua vida em ordem, é claro, mas com minha ajuda acredito que tudo pode ser resolvido a tempo.

Ela desviou o olhar dos pedaços de papel. Demorou alguns segundos para que compreendesse o que ele dissera... e, quando compreendeu, Hina deu alguns passos tortos para trás.

— Minha vida... está bem assim.

— Não duvido — ele disse. — Mas será que vai estar _bem _amanhã, quando eu informar às autoridades que seu irmão esvaziou a conta de sua empresa?

— Isso... não teve a menor graça — respondeu Hina, seu coração começando a bater forte porque a conversa tomara um tom muito estranho. — Sei que você está magoado e irado, e compreendo que precisa descontar tudo isso em alguém. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de mentir sobre a minha família!

— Sobre o seu _irmão. _— Mais uma vez Sasu deixou clara a diferença. — Restrinjo minhas acusações a apenas um membro de sua família. Ao restante, darei o benefício da dúvida... por enquanto.

Ele a irritava mais a cada palavra cruel pronunciada.

— Você suspeita que _meu pai _seja ladrão? Em que se baseia para pensar que pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

— Eu _me baseio, _como você diz tão bem, por ser um banqueiro — ele respondeu. — E, por ser um banqueiro, não costumo deixar que a emoção vença a razão.

— Você está me confundindo — Hina olhou para ele com indignação.

— Então, permita que eu explique. Tenten é uma moça muito rica.

— Eu sei disso — ela respondeu.

— Um pouco de... podemos dizer, engenhosidade familiar, faria com que ela acreditasse que seu namoradinho de infância estava rico.

— Acho que você precisa ficar um pouco sozinho para pensar — Hina disse a ele e fez o que deveria ter feito minutos antes: virou-se para ir embora.

— Seu... relacionamento próximo com ela me deixou curioso — ele continuou, dizendo com a mesma calma de antes enquanto ela se afastava. — Por isso, decidi que seria bom investigar você e sua família.

— Investigar? — Mais uma vez ela se virou para encará-lo. — Então, em que se baseia _desta vez _para acreditar que tem o direito de fazer isso?

— O direito de futuro marido de Tenten por estar... Bem, um pouco curioso a respeito de sua amizade com ela. Você não faz o tipo dela, srta. Hyuuga — ele disse de modo direto. — Qualquer pessoa pode ver que Tenten está em outro nível, mas aí está você, hospedando-se no melhor hotel em Milão à custa do dinheiro da família dela, vestindo roupas que ela lhe deu para que você não se sentisse deslocada entre os amigos ricos dela, e prestes a ocupar o papel de madrinha orgulhosa no casamento.

— _Estava _prestes a fazer isso — ela respondeu, furiosa com o tom nojento que ele estava dando a tudo que dizia.

— Estava — reconheceu ele com um meneio de cabeça. — Por isso decidi investigar um pouco. E sabe o que descobri? Hyuuga não está simplesmente passando por uma crise financeira passageira como me disseram, mas sim está prestes a falir completamente. Seu pai está afundado em dívidas. Seu irmão detesta a vida como engenheiro e se ressente do fato de que se espera que ele se mantenha nos negócios.

Hina estava furiosa.

— Neji queria ser um artista.

— Oh, a idéia romanticamente perfeita para ele — Sasu disse com sarcasmo. — Moreno, com boa aparência e sensível, ele é o par perfeito para uma garota impressionável como Tenten... enquanto você — ele continuou, antes que Hina pudesse dizer alguma coisa —, você é a pessoa perfeitamente comum para manter Tenten encantada e cega diante do que seu irmão realmente está fazendo. Hina endireitou os ombros tensos e trêmulos.

— Terminou de humilhar a minha família? — perguntou, com vontade de lhe dar um tapa.

— Soberba — ele disse. — Gosto disso.

— Mas eu não gosto de você! — ela disse. — Tenten e eu somos amigas desde que tínhamos 12 anos... a riqueza dela ou a minha pobreza nunca foi um problema entre nós, porque não é disso que depende uma amizade verdadeira! A _minha _família trabalha muito para ganhar a vida, _signor _— ela fez sua defesa com orgulho. — Todos nós trabalhamos muito! Não passamos a vida aproveitando as mordomias como um playboy de família abastada, porém totalmente problemática da qual você, infelizmente, saiu! E se o meu irmão é diferente de todos nós, pelo menos ele sabe que é amado! Enquanto você, _signor, _com sua enorme riqueza e arrogância herdada, nunca deve ter sido amado para ser tão frio e duvidar tanto de tudo e de todos a ponto de ter de desenterrar a vida de todas as pessoas sem que elas saibam!

— Problemática? — Seus olhos brilhantes a examinaram. — Você tem um modo muito depreciativo de analisar o histórico da minha família, srta. Hyuuga. Isso me deixa curioso para saber de onde tirou a sua informação e, ainda mais, do motivo de ter procurado saber.

Hina ficou tensa, como se ele a tivesse acertado um soco. Decidiu andar na corda bamba.

— Eu... Tenten — respondeu, detestando a sensação de seu rosto corando, porque sabia que tinha a culpa de ter passado horas pesquisando sobre ele na internet. — Ela disse que casar com você seria como fazer parte de uma dinastia, porque tinha o nome e a genética certos — continuou. — Foi um comentário tão frio e profissional para mim que pensei que ela estivesse brincando quando disse isso, mas agora vejo que não era brincadeira alguma, ou você estaria magoado demais com o que aconteceu para pensar em me fazer essa sugestão tão fria!

— Terminou? — perguntou ele quando ela finalmente pareceu terminar. Com o corpo todo trêmulo, Lizzy apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

Ele fez o mesmo, e desencostou da mesa.

— Então, terminados os ataques, vamos retomar o assunto do nosso casamento — ele disse.

— Não vou casar com você! — Hina quase gritou. Ele estaria maluco?

Sasu contornou a mesa.

— Você me beijou ontem à noite.

A lembrança fez com que ela respirasse profundamente. Tinha esperanças de que ele houvesse se esquecido daquilo. Ela rezara a noite toda, pedindo que aquele beijo roubado terrível e chocante, não tivesse passado de um sonho.

— Eu estava embriagada...

— Você parecia estar embriagada. — Ele começou a abrir a gaveta e tirou uma pasta grossa que colocou sobre a mesa. — É claro que você podia estar tentando me distrair para que eu não percebesse o que Tenten estava aprontando.

Hina ficou abismada ao ouvir aquele comentário cínico a respeito de seu comportamento idiota, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, não conseguiu dizer nada.

Ele sorriu... de modo frio.

— Tudo pode ser mal interpretado, Hinaya. Quando você se aproximou de mim como uma virgem tímida e meiga, eu fiquei... lisonjeado? E agora? — Ele abriu a pasta. — Veja como as coisas podem parecer diferentes à luz fria do dia e com o bom senso restabelecido. Venha dar uma olhada...

Não era uma sugestão. Hina sentiu um arrepio no corpo quando forçou as pernas trêmulas a voltarem para a mesa. Ele virou a pasta, e marcou com o dedo a parte onde ela devia olhar. Ela viu um extrato bancário com o sobrenome Hyuuga impresso na parte superior.

— Como... você conseguiu isso? — ela perguntou.

— Sou um banqueiro — ele a lembrou, mais uma vez. — Com os contatos certos e as ligações corretas, posso conseguir o que quiser.

Havia um sentido duplo no comentário, mas Hina não percebeu.

— Olhe para onde estou apontando — disse ele. Ela obedeceu, e ficou paralisada. — O histórico mostra que a conta de sua empresa recebeu uma grande injeção de fundos dois dias atrás — ele disse o que ela já tinha visto. Cinco milhões e meio... Hina nunca tinha visto cinco milhões e meio escritos em um papel. Para ela, era uma quantia gigantesca. — Se você analisar a movimentação — Sasu insistiu —, verá que os cinco milhões e meio foram sacados novamente no mesmo dia.

— Não — disse ela, recusando-se a acreditar no que ele estava sugerindo e saindo do torpor que a envolvia. — Preciso telefonar para meu pai. — Muito pálida, ela se virou, zonza, e seguiu em direção à porta.

— Você não vai telefonar para ninguém — disse ele com a voz calma. — Nesse exato momento tenho o controle dessa situação e pretendo mantê-lo. Envolver outra pessoa vai colocar esse controle em risco.

— Controle sobre o quê? — Hina se virou para encará-lo.

— Sobre você — ele respondeu. — Até você trazer a carta de Tenten, eu ainda estava tentando descobrir por que seu pai havia conseguido o empréstimo de que precisava para salvar a empresa, sacado o dinheiro todo e o depositado em outro lugar.

Hina de repente sentiu que precisava sentar. A única cadeira disponível estava a metros da mesa. Sentou-se ali. Sua cabeça estava confusa, e o quebra-cabeça complicado que formava o que estava de fato acontecendo naquele momento era demais para sua compreensão.

— Seu irmão é a única pessoa que, além de seu pai, tem acesso autorizado à conta. Junte as peças, Hinata — ele a incentivou. —Não é preciso pensar muito para chegar à conclusão de que seu irmão pegou o dinheiro para pagar a fuga romântica com Tenten. Se você teve participação no desaparecimento dos dois, espero que tenha percebido que ficou aqui para segurar as pontas.

Naquele exato momento, Hina não se preocupou consigo mesma. Estava preocupada com o pai. Se, e quando_, _ele descobrisse o que Neji fizera, iria...

— Devo dizer que, é claro, se você for verdadeiramente inocente nisso tudo, vai segurar as pontas da mesma maneira — aquela voz odiosa se fez ouvir —, porque eu quero uma reparação por ter sido feito de idiota. E se para isso você tiver de usar o vestido de Tenten e casar comigo no lugar dela, então é isso mesmo o que vai acontecer.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Ela se levantou. — Você não acha que essa situação já é ruim o bastante para pensar somente no próprio umbigo?

Ele riu. Hina não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Você tem uma maneira bastante esquisita de se expressar. — Se a mesa não estivesse entre eles, ela teria se lançado sobre ele, com fúria! — Não vou casar com você! — ela teve de se contentar com os gritos.

— Por que não? — Sentando-se na cadeira diante da mesa, ele lançou um olhar desafiador a ela. — Tem alguma coisa de errado comigo?

— Não me peça para fazer uma lista — disse Hina, envolvendo o corpo com os braços e olhando para ele enquanto pensava em mil coisas, tentando compreender aquela situação maluca. — Você tem olhos de leão — disse sem perceber!

— Os leões demarcam o território, protegendo suas fêmeas, mas eles não caçam — ele respondeu de maneira relaxada.

— Isso tem algum sentido? — Hina perguntou, desejando que não tivesse dito nada a respeito dos olhos dele.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Estou pronto para acasalar. Quero... filhotes. Não precisei caçar Tenten porque ela sempre esteve ali, no pano de fundo da minha vida, pronta para mim quando crescesse. Agora, é você. — Ele mantinha os malditos olhos negros fixos no rosto dela. — Você também não precisa caçar, porque a peguei e a prendi graças à tendência de seu irmão para roubar e pela atração que você sente por mim e que não consegue esconder.

— Não me sinto atraída por você de forma alguma — ela negou veementemente.

— Então por que me deu aquele beijo doce?

— Oh, por favor. — Ele parecia um cão com um osso delicioso para saborear. —Não foi um beijo! Sem querer esfreguei minha boca em seu pescoço. E, além disso_, _eu estava embriagada — completou, para deixar tudo bem claro.

— Embriagada de atração há meses — ele respondeu. — Sua atração por mim ficou clara em sua linguagem corporal desde a primeira vez em que nos encontramos em Londres, e você não conseguia parar de me admirar — disse ele com arrogância. — E estava clara quando nos encontramos no elevador em Milão. E definitivamente continuou presente ontem à noite quando dançamos juntos, quando me entreguei à tentação e a guiei para o terraço. E com certeza estava no esfregão irresistível que você deixou seus lábios darem e na ponta macia de sua língua em meu pescoço.

Sentindo-se completamente envergonhada, Hina rebateu:

— Você tem mais de dez anos a mais que eu... Para mim, o _signor _é muito velho.

— Trinta e quatro para 22 é uma boa diferença, _cara. _— Era a primeira vez que ele usava aquela palavra com ela e Hina sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha como um pecado terrível.

— Isso quer dizer que posso lhe oferecer minha experiência e fidelidade, pois aproveitei todos esses anos. Você vai me dar sua juventude, beleza, seu lindo corpo macio e em forma, e sua lealdade_, _quando esquecer sua amiga e seu irmão para proteger seu pai do pior escândalo no qual o nome dele pode ser envolvido.

— Você é muito frio. — Com os braços ao redor do corpo, ela estremeceu.

— Não entre os lençóis.

— Então é isso? — Hina perguntou. — Entre os lençóis eu receberei seu calor e sua fabulosa experiência, e longe deles vou desempenhar o papel de sua esposa rica, mimada, jovem para ser exibida como um troféu e livrar... você de uma situação ruim? Nada de afeto, nada de amor?

— O amor é uma ilusão.

— Vindo de você, acredito que sim.

— Vai falar da minha família problemática de novo?

— Estou falando do fato de eu não gostar de você.

— Mas me deseja como louca — disse ele como se contasse um segredo. Hina ficou tensa e franziu o cenho. — Você fica excitada apenas olhando para mim — ele continuou. — Sabe, instintivamente, que o sexo será muito bom entre nós e isso a incomoda como uma dor insistente. Se eu saísse de minha mesa agora e a envolvesse em meus braços, você se entregaria.

— Sem a cama e os lençóis? — O sarcasmo se fez notar antes que ela conseguisse controlá-lo. Se pretendia fazer com que o comentário fosse um balde de água fria na autoconfiança excessiva de Sasu, não funcionou, pois ele riu... um som atraente, profundo e delicado.

— Posso me adaptar, _bella mia, _se tiver estímulos.

Detestando a pose tranqüila, com ar de superioridade e certeza de suas atitudes, ela resolveu desafiá-lo:

— Então, e se um dia eu desejasse, digamos, entrar em seu escritório e exigir que fizéssemos amor enquanto você estivesse ocupado ao telefone, ganhando mais milhões?

— Essa é uma de suas fantasias? — ele perguntou, fazendo com que ela corasse. — Nesse caso, eu faria o possível para satisfazê-la. — Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. — A calcinha não é problema, a calça exige um pouco mais de cuidado, e se sua fantasia me forçar a ganhar milhões enquanto eu a satisfaço, quanto mais prazeroso for para você, mais fácil será para mim.

— Minha nossa! Você é insuportável — Hina deu-lhe as costas, quase sem acreditar que ele dissera tudo aquilo com tamanha calma insolente e detestando a si mesma por ter lhe dado a oportunidade.

— Sou apenas mais experiente do que você nesse jogo. Apesar de pensar em fazer sexo sobre a minha mesa enquanto eu falo ao telefone ser novidade — ele disse. — Talvez experimentemos.

Ela ergueu os ombros e levou as mãos a eles como se, ao fazer isso, conseguisse manter a sugestão de Sasu distante. Não importava que soubesse ter iniciado aquilo. Ele tinha razão: era muito mais experiente nesse jogo do que ela, e tudo o que conseguiria fazer desafiando-o dessa maneira seria colocar-se cada vez mais dentro da armadilha dele.

— Você sabe para onde os amantes em fuga foram? — A pergunta foi feita repentinamente.

— Não — ela respondeu.

— Então, será que sabe que seu cabelo parece uma das jóias mais brilhantes quando reflete a luz do sol que está entrando pela janela atrás de você?

Aquela observação dita de modo delicado fez com que seus cabelos cobrissem o rosto quando ela se virou.

— Por favor! Pode parar com essa brincadeira maluca? — pediu.

— Não é brincadeira — ele negou, e estava relaxado na cadeira, muito certo de suas atitudes e de tudo que ousara dizer a ela ao ponto de Hina não conseguir desviar o olhar de Sasu, não conseguir perceber a sensualidade que emanava de todas as partes do corpo dele, como um homem cheio de desejo. Os olhos entreabertos, o brilho negro de seus olhos. A boca que havia relaxado para mostrar sua capacidade de aproveitar os prazeres dos sentidos e o desafio de sua expressão que não era exatamente um desafio, mas uma mensagem calorosa e promissora.

— Case comigo na próxima semana e transformarei sua vida sexual decepcionantemente comum em uma aventura de arrepiar — ele sugeriu.

Hina ficou surpresa.

— Quem lhe disse que minha vida sexual é...

— Tenten. Quem mais?

Sua melhor amiga, Tenten, dissera aquilo sobre ela... para ele?

— Ela me disse que você teve dois namorados, e nenhum dos dois foi além da primeira aventura entre os lençóis. Homens ingleses, claro — disse —, sem qualquer delicadeza.

— E você acha que falar comigo desse jeito demonstra delicadeza? — O embaraço e a mágoa dominavam Hina. Nunca se sentira tão desapontada com Tenten nos dez anos de amizade! Como ela ousara falar sobre sua vida pessoal? Como ousara contar mentiras tão maldosas sobre ela? — Pois saiba que eu não acho — ela respondeu. — E não vou mais escutar nada sobre isso.

Ela se virou... mais uma vez para partir.

Mas aquela voz incansavelmente fria não a deixava se afastar.

— Case comigo na próxima semana e vou livrar seu pai das dívidas, quitar o empréstimo e enviar minha equipe de especialistas para ajudá-lo a resolver o problema e recuperar sua empresa — continuou, fazendo com que ela ficasse paralisada mais uma vez. — E vou cuidar de tudo até que o negócio consiga se recuperar. Não case comigo na próxima semana e vou incendiar tudo, criando um escândalo, e ficar assistindo a tudo, impassível.

O fim, Hina percebeu o ponto mais baixo ao qual ele se submetia a chegar para salvar seu orgulho.

— Alguém me deve, Hinata — ele continuou dizendo. — Ou você paga a dívida ou a cobrarei da sua família. O fato de eu sentir desejo por você é a única coisa que lhe dá o privilégio de escolher.

— Isso é apenas vingança — disse ela.

— A vingança é um tipo de paixão, _amore. _Meu conselho é que você aceite a oferta enquanto a vontade de me vingar continua forte.

Palavras... ele usava bem as palavras. Tão bem que estava envolvendo Hina e as emoções dela em sua armadilha. Confusa, ela se posicionou diante de uma das janelas, observando o lago reluzente com as montanhas nebulosas e cinzas à distância, e a cidade de Bellagio, uma imagem branca do outro lado do lago.

Tão perto e, ainda assim, tão longe, pensou vagamente. Poderia ficar presa na ilha com Sasu como seu raptor. Como ele já havia deixado bem claro, ela não iria a lugar algum sem que ele consentisse.

E Neji, pensou ela. Por que ele havia feito aquilo? Ele era mais velho que ela apenas 18 meses, e já tivera bons motivos para se ressentir com seu pai, que se recusava a aceitar o fato de que o filho tinha o direito de escolher o que fazer da vida. Teria ele pegado o dinheiro numa tentativa irada de atingir o pai? Será que Tenten o incentivara a tomar tal atitude, por ter sido o pai deles quem havia colocado dois anos antes um ponto final nos planos que eles tinham de casar?

A sra. Mitsashi dissera a Hiashi Hyuuga que ele estava podando o relacionamento da maneira errada. Impedir que os dois se encontrassem criaria um caso à lá Romeu e Julieta, alertara de modo dramático. Com drama ou sem, parecia que o que ela previra tinha se tornado realidade, pelo menos em partes. Hina esperava que os dois não chegassem a beber veneno.

Mas levar as coisas tão longe daquela maneira parecia um tanto fantástico para Hina, principalmente porque sabia que os dois já tinham se envolvido em outros relacionamentos desde que haviam rompido, e o mais importante deles envolvia aquele homem sentado diante de Hina esperando por uma resposta.

E precisava admitir que estava magoada por nenhum dos dois ter confiado nela para contar o que aconteceria. Mas talvez essa parte não tivesse sido tão errada, pois ela teria tentado impedi-los, e eles deviam saber disso.

— O que vai acontecer com eles quando decidirem reaparecer? — perguntou ela.

— Tenten não fez nada de errado além de mudar de idéia a respeito de casar comigo — disse ele secamente. — Quanto ao seu irmão, depende de seu pai e do banco o que vai acontecer com ele.

Tranquilo, direto e honesto. Ele não se importava em repetir que estava segurando a foice perto do pescoço de Neji. Ou que ela estava.

— Não vou usar o vestido de Tenten — disse ela. — Não vou casar com você na igreja. Não permitirei que compre o que não for absolutamente essencial para o papel que vou desempenhar para você. E não vou parar de trabalhar, porque preciso ganhar dinheiro para devolver cada centavo que você investir na Hyuugas's.

— Você _vai _casar comigo da maneira com que tudo foi arranjado — replicou ele. — Você _vai _aceitar com alegria tudo que eu escolher para você e _não vai _voltar a trabalhar.

Lizzy virou-se para ele e ficou chocada com o golpe baixo que recebeu, porque ele era muito...

— Não pode simplesmente me colocar no lugar de Tenten dessa forma — disse ela ao tentar controlar o que seu corpo tentava fazer com que sentisse. — As autoridades não vão aceitar!

— Correndo o risco de ser muito repetitivo, digo que o dinheiro manda.

O dinheiro manda. E mandava mesmo.

— Acho que odeio você — disse ela.

— Mesmo assim, você vai assumir o lugar de Tenten com orgulho e dignidade e fazer com que todos acreditem que nós dois, e não eles, descobriram que não podiam viver separados. E você _não _vai me dar nada além do nosso primeiro filho. Com esse objetivo em mente, irá para a cama comigo com calor e honestidade... o que quer dizer que não vai lutar contra o que nós dois desejamos.

— Posso ir agora? — Hina estava com tanta vontade de chorar que mal conseguia se controlar, e seu pedido embargado fez com que ele dissesse um palavrão em voz baixa.

Sasu ficou em pé, fez um movimento como se fosse ajudá-la, mas rapidamente se controlou.

— Daqui a pouco. — Seu belo rosto bem delineado voltou a mostrar a expressão fria, dura e impenetrável. — Precisamos discutir mais alguns detalhes.

— Discutir? — disse Hina. — Isso quer dizer que tenho direito a dar minha opinião?

—Provavelmente, mas parece que não, porque eu estava prestes a dizer que prefiro conversar com seu pai antes de você. E não aceito objeções — disse quando ela tentou falar. — Além disso, você não vai retornar ao hotel em Milão, pois vai ficar morando aqui de agora em diante.

Hina levou os dedos aos lábios para impedir que eles tremessem.

— Como uma prisioneira.

— Não — replicou ele. — Aqui posso protegê-la do efeito que sofreremos depois que eu fizer o anúncio hoje, mais tarde, quando o hotel em Milão ficará em polvorosa. Também suspeito que os Mitsashi não gostarão dessa mudança nos acontecimentos. Você vai sentir pena deles, mas eu, por outro lado, não.

— Que bobagem — disse ela, rindo. — Por que acha que eles delegaram a mim a tarefa de vir aqui?

Momentaneamente, os olhos negros dele demonstraram surpresa.

— Porque eles estão com medo. Ótimo, isso é bom para nós.

— Você pode parar de falar como se isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver comigo, quando, na verdade, não tem? — Hina soluçou. — Sou apenas o peão que você está usando para salvar sua arrogância ferida!

— Os peões são peças muito importantes no tabuleiro de xadrez.

— Oh, cale-se — replicou ela. — Você não percebe como é irritante o fato de você sempre ter uma resposta para tudo?

— Acho que não. — Ele esboçou um sorriso irônico. — Vou tentar me livrar desse hábito.

Respirando profundamente, Hina voltou a perguntar:

— Posso ir agora?

Ele pegou o telefone sobre a mesa, apertou algumas teclas e começou a passar instruções em italiano a quem estava do outro lado da linha, enquanto Hina escutava e rezava para não achar os tons de sua voz tão atraentes quando ele falava sua língua materna.

— Você entendeu alguma coisa do eu que disse? — ele perguntou um momento depois.

— Um pouco — respondeu ela. O fato de ser amiga de Tenten fez com que aprendesse a falar italiano muito bem com o passar dos anos. — Você estava providenciando um quarto para mim.

— Vai ficar pronto em alguns minutos. — Contornando a mesa, ele começou a caminhar na direção de Hina. Ela ficou tensa, instintivamente apoiando o peso do corpo nos calcanhares, como faz um corredor quando espera o som do tiro de partida.

— O... o que foi? — gaguejou quando ele ficou parado diante dela.

Ele não disse nada, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar fixo e desconcertante e levou a mão a seu rosto com um toque loucamente provocante e delicado.

Hina assustou-se; uma parte de si queria se afastar, mas a outra se recusava a fazer isso, o que deixaria claro coisas que ela não desejava que ele soubesse.

E ele era belo, não havia como negar, por mais que quisesse. Apesar de toda a frieza e arrogância, de sua cruel determinação de fazer tudo a seu modo, e a raiva contida que Hina instintivamente sabia que estava escondida atrás de todo aquele controle, Sasu De Santis era dono de uma beleza física perigosamente atraente. Ele semicerrou os olhos ao aproximar os dedos do canto da boca de Hina.

— Vou propor um acordo — disse ele com um tom sussurrado, prestes a revelar algo muito pessoal. — Você pode me pagar o dinheiro que me deve com beijos. Digamos... um euro por beijo. Começando agora...

Ele baixou a cabeça e entreabriu os lábios, escorregando os dedos para a nuca de Hina, atrás de seus cabelos.

Empurre-o, um único neurônio tentou alertá-la, mas ela manteve-se parada, sentindo um arrepio por dentro e fascinada pela expressão do rosto dele enquanto se aproximava do dela.

Uma respiração leve e incontida entreabriu os lábios dela e Sasu os tomou com um toque de sua língua e começou a beijá-la, roçando os lábios contra os dela, quente, suave e inegavelmente... bom. Em seguida, ele se afastou um pouco, fitando-a nos olhos para ver a reação.

— Cinzas — murmurou e sorriu. — Vou ter de me esforçar mais.

Ele voltou a baixar a cabeça, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela para conseguir um segundo beijo e, dessa vez, a entrada sensual de sua língua. Ela sentiu um calor por dentro e quase não percebeu o gemido que não conseguiu conter. Mais uma vez ele se afastou.

— Quase roxos e você já me pagou dois euros. — Sorriu rapidamente, soltou o rosto dela e virou-se para se afastar, abrindo a porta e fechando-a ao sair, deixando Hina parada ali, tomada pela consciência de que acabara de dar a ele, gratuitamente, a prova que Sasu precisava de que o que ele dissera a respeito dela desejá-lo era verdade. Ela não resistira. Vinha lutando contra a atração que sentia por ele havia semanas. E se inflamou quando Sasu a beijou. Apesar de o incêndio ter sido breve... acontecera. Ele percebera isso. O acordo entre eles estava selado.

* * *

**Bem, antes de mais nada, as respostas aos comentários! \o/**

**Luciana Fernandes: Acho que seu comentário se comprovou! kk Ele realmente quer o corpo dela nu! Mas acho que isso ia acontecer de um jeito ou não :3 kkk. Obrigada por ter comentado e lido e espero-te no próximo!**

**Naty: Fico muito feliz que tenha ficado tão animada com a história! Acho que este capítulo respondeu a todas as suas perguntas! kkk Muito constrangedor, mas afirmo para ti que o Sasuke vai deixar as coisas piores! kkk Espero-te no próximo!**

**Jessica-semnadaparafazer123: Fico feliz que tenha gostado! E esperarei que acompanhe a todos! :3 E obrigada pelo toque! Revisei esse e tinham alguns faltando também, irei voltar ao primeiro e corrigir! Espero-te no próximo e obrigada por ter lido!**

**Renatadeiro: Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado da história! A Michelle Reid é uma das minhas autoras favoritas por esta história e seu enredo é incrível! Leia o livro original quando puder! Obrigada por ter lido e espero-te no próximo!**

Enfim, obrigada a quem comento e espero mais reviews com suas opiniões e suposições sobre a história! :3

Até o próximo garotas! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voltei com mais um! O terceiro capítulo é finalmente o casamento! \o/ E o Hiashi vai aparecer e a Sakura vem dar um alô! :3 kk. Espero que gostem e se divirtam! Semana que vem tem mais!_**

**_..._**

**_Gente, esqueci de explicar no outro, mas os nomes de alguns personagens não foram esquecido e, sim, eu quem decidi que seriam mantidos! Os nomes dos pais da Tenten e o "De Santis" do Sasuke (já que ele é italiano, precisava de algo que o caracterizasse. Pensem assim: uma mistura de japonês e italiano. Uchiha Fugaku e Mikoto De Santis ou o contrário se preferirem!) :3_**

**_Enfim, boa leitura e aproveitem o capítulo!_**

**_P.S.: Responderei aos comentários sempre ao final dos capítulos!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo Três_**

A imprensa ficou em polvorosa. Hina reconheceu, mesmo com relutância, que se sentia agradecida por Sasu ter tomado a precaução de deixá-la na casa dele. Ninguém tinha permissão de chegar perto da vila sem sua autorização direta. Ninguém podia entrar em contato com ela por telefone. Exceto seu pai. Quando Hina finalmente pode ligar para ele, percebeu que ele estava magoado, irado e confuso. Ele não conseguia acreditar que justamente ela interferiria no relacionamento entre sua melhor amiga e o homem com quem Tenten estava prestes a casar. Estava decepcionado com ela.

— Espero, Hina, que não esteja seguindo os passos de sua mãe.

Aquele comentário fez com que ela sentisse uma enorme vergonha. Neji, por outro lado, tinha feito pelo menos alguma coisa para ter o respeito do pai porque, aparentemente, ele havia ido a Milão para tirar a pobre Tenten de lá antes de todo o escândalo estourar na imprensa. Não, seu pai não sabia onde Neji estava. E o mais surpreendente era ele não fazer a mínima ideia de que seu filho havia esvaziado a conta bancária da empresa.

— Um erro — ele disse quando ela ousou tocar no assunto, que o banco corrigira no dia seguinte. Até mesmo Sasu havia ganhado o respeito de seu pai, pois havia pedido desculpas pelo transtorno causado a tantas pessoas. E, é claro, Sasu compensaria por tudo ajudando a Hyuuga's a se reerguer.

Apenas Hina ficou deixada de lado, e a comparação que o pai fizera com sua mãe explicava bem o motivo. Mas, sim, é claro que ele estaria presente para levá-la ao altar. Sasu esperava por isso. O bom e velho Sasu, pensou Hina com amargura.

Quanto aos Mitsashi, eles tiveram um dia muito difícil conversando com a imprensa e "explicando" como a melhor amiga da filha havia roubado Sasu.

— Sou uma destruidora de casamentos — disse ela ao causador da ruína de sua reputação enquanto andava nervosa de um lado para outro diante da mesa dele. Estava conversando com Sasu pelo telefone, porque, desde sua partida três dias antes, ele havia sumido da vila e não se incomodara em retornar. — Neji é o salvador da pátria. Tenten é a donzela traída a quem ele salvou. E você é o modelo de homem na opinião do meu pai — disse. — Bom o bastante para reconhecer seu erro na escolha da noiva e arrogante o bastante para prender aquela que resolveu ter!

Ele riu. Hina ficou tão irada que queria voar no pescoço dele, mas ele não estava lá e... que diferença faria se estivesse? Ela continuaria sendo todas as coisas ruins que as pessoas estavam dizendo sobre ela e...

— Quando disse que eu pagaria pelo erro de Tenten, você estava certo de fato — continuou.

— Quando toda essa confusão passar, você será invejada por todas as mulheres, pode acreditar — disse ele.

— Porque tive a sorte de conquistar você? — Aquilo era algo arrogante bem típico dele. — Pois não me sinto uma pessoa de sorte. Sinto-me imperdoavelmente usada. Por isso, se espera que eu assine o contrato pré-nupcial que seus advogados acabaram de me entregar. Vá para o inferno, Sasu, porque não vou assinar nada!

Depois de dizer isso, desligou o telefone com raiva. Ele chegou à vila uma hora depois. Hina estava em seu quarto. Era uma bela suíte com vista para o lago e um terraço onde ela não ousou pisar devido às milhares de câmeras voltadas para as janelas, dentro dos milhões de barcos no lago. Deitada no sofá lendo um livro sem conseguir entender nada, Hina disse:

— Vá embora — disse sem sequer olhar para ele.

Ele lançou o contrato sobre as pernas dela.

— Assine — mandou.

Hina o ignorou. Vestia uma saia curta de algodão azul e uma blusa verde, e a luz do sol que entrava pela janela comprida atrás dela fazia com que as mechas revoltas parecessem chamas ao redor de seus ombros e de seu rosto. Estava sem maquiagem e descalça. E Sasuke Uchiha De Santis era o tipo de homem que estava acostumado a ver suas mulheres arrumadas.

Uma bela caneta-tinteiro foi pousada sobre o contrato pré-nupcial.

— Assine — ele repetiu.

Brincando com uma mecha, Hina apertou os lábios em um gesto de teimosia.

Suspirando, ele se virou e afastou-se. Hina escutou o roçar das roupas. Relutantemente, lançou um olhar na direção dele e viu o blazer cinza escuro ser colocado nas costas da cadeira ao lado da cama. Quando ele voltou para encará-la, sua gravata havia sido afrouxada no colarinho da camisa azul listrada, e Hina sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele estava falando sério, o que era perceptível pelo olhar determinado que ela percebeu ao olhar rapidamente para seu rosto moreno e bem desenhado.

Ele voltou para onde ela estava sentada com as pernas compridas e nuas encolhidas sob o corpo e com o contrato sobre as coxas. Olhando ao redor, ele puxou uma bela cadeira azul, colocou-a perto do sofá e sentou-se.

— Escute — disse ele, inclinando-se e apoiando os braços de modo elegante nos joelhos. — Não poderei casar com você se não assinar o contrato pré-nupcial.

— Que pena — disse Hina, impassível —, porque eu não concordo com ele.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Trata-se apenas de uma necessidade relacionada aos negócios — ele explicou, mantendo a voz calma. — Sou o diretor de um banco de grande prestígio. Também valho muito dinheiro. Se você não assinar esse contrato, meus acionistas vão perder a confiança em mim, por eu estar sendo muito fraco em minha proteção — Sasu disse com sensatez. — Eles vão acabar descobrindo. Coisas desse tipo inevitavelmente vazam — continuou. — Você vai ser vista como uma interesseira que está dando o golpe do baú e serei visto como um tolo.

— Então serei vista como uma interesseira que está dando o golpe do baú e como uma destruidora de casamentos... — Hina deu de ombros. — O que me importa outra acusação, já que estou coberta por elas?

Ele pegou o livro que ela segurava e o jogou para o lado. Em seguida, pegou a caneta-tinteiro e a segurou sob o nariz dela.

— Assine — insistiu. Hina olhou para a caneta, mas não a pegou. — Por favor — ele acrescentou.

Ela suspirou.

— Tire a parte a respeito de quem vai ficar com os filhos no caso de um divórcio — disse ela decidida.

Sem dizer nada, Sasu pegou o contrato, procurou a cláusula em questão e riscou as linhas com a caneta e até assinou com uma caligrafia clara e elegante.

— Agora, faça o mesmo com a parte que diz quanto eu vou receber... a quantia que você colocou lá — exigiu ela.

— Não — ele se recusou.

— É pegar ou largar — Hina respondeu com teimosia.

— Então vou largar. — Ele pegou o contrato e se afastou. — Nosso casamento está cancelado. Você tem uma hora para arrumar suas coisas e sair daqui, srta. Hyuuga — ele disse a ela. — Siga meu conselho e saia pela porta de serviço se não quiser ser assediada pela imprensa que espera lá fora. Ah! E não se esqueça de dizer a seu pai que ele me deve cinco milhões e meio e outros cinco milhões e meio ao banco. — Depois de dizer isso, fechou o blazer e caminhou em direção à porta.

Hina se levantou e disse:

— Tudo bem! Vou assinar! — Ficou furiosa consigo mesma por ter se descontrolado tanto.

Ele parou, um homem esguio, moreno e sensual, com uma maneira de portar-se que fez Hina detestar a sensação boa que sentiu aquecê-la por dentro. Ele se virou com o rosto de expressão viva revelando nada além da autoridade fria à medida que na direção dela, colocava o blazer nas costas da cadeira desocupada e silenciosamente entregava-lhe a caneta e o contrato.

Virando-se, Hina se aproximou de uma pequena mesa perto da janela e assinou, depois se voltou para ele para entregar a caneta e o contrato. Ele os pegou com os longos dedos morenos e calmamente os jogou no chão. Quando se deu conta, estava presa nos braços dele. Sua reação de surpresa foi contida com a pressão da boca e do toque ousado e firme da língua de Sasu. Entre os batimentos acelerados de seu coração, Hina sentiu a voracidade do beijo e a tensão presente no corpo musculoso. Uma das mãos segurava seus cabelos, enquanto a outra ficava apoiada em seu quadril, o que a deixava pressionada contra ele.

E se ela nunca havia sentido a força da paixão de um homem antes, estava aprendendo tudo sobre isso agora. Ele a beijou com intensidade até ela gemer; fez com que Hina sentisse a força crescente de seu desejo. Sasu sussurrou algo quando ela estremeceu contra ele, então a segurou e a levou para a cama.

— Não — disse ela quando ele a colocou sobre a cama e dava a impressão de que não pararia.

Mas ele parou. Ficou ali olhando para ela, fazendo com que se sentisse pequena, fraca e muito vulnerável enquanto passava os olhos negros e intensos sobre as curvas de seus seios e pés tensos e descalços. O olhar voltou a seus olhos, e parou nos lábios vermelhos.

— Três euros foram pagos da sua dívida, srta. Hyuuga — ele disse de modo frio e virou-se, pegou o contrato pré-nupcial, a caneta e o blazer e saiu pela porta. Mas antes disso Hina pôde ver o calor que tomava conta de sua face e os sinais visíveis de excitação que ele não conseguira controlar. Deitando-se na cama, ela envolveu o corpo com os braços e desejou conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo com ela ultimamente. Queria entender por que vê-lo perder o controle inabalável a excitara tanto a ponto de ter de pressionar as coxas na vã tentativa de acalmar a sensação que a tomava.

Um helicóptero chegou para levá-la ao local do casamento. Branco e reluzente, ele pousou no gramado perto do lago. Naquela manhã, um famoso estilista havia chegado de Milão trazendo seu vestido de noiva. Ele era a primeira pessoa a estar com Hina em uma semana, além de Sasu e os empregados da casa. Ela sabia que seu pai estava na Itália porque havia conversado com ele ao telefone. Sabia que Sasu estava por perto porque havia visto um helicóptero diferente com o logo dourado De Santis brilhando na cauda que sobrevoava a vila duas vezes ao dia.

E ela sabia que ainda era o centro das atenções da imprensa porque uma empregada lhe dissera, rindo e demonstrando animação, enquanto tudo em que Hina pensava era em como as coisas seriam quando ela estivesse longe da proteção da vila. O vestido não lembrava em nada aquele que Tenten vestiria, e ela ficou feliz ao descobrir isso. E era muito bonito. Ela não fazia ideia de como o estilista conseguira fazer com que a peça servisse tão perfeitamente nela e se recusou a perguntar, mas o toque romântico da seda branca esvoaçante em estilo grego a deixou boquiaberta quando analisou o efeito final no espelho, pois ela estava sensual com as curvas bem marcadas e... virginal. Seria a ideia de Sasu sobre como uma noiva deveria ser?

— Não morda o lábio inferior dessa maneira, _signorina _— o estilista a alertou com uma expressão crítica. — Seus lábios já são carnudos o bastante para deixar Sasuke maluco, não é preciso aumentá-los ainda mais.

Hina soltou o lábio de seus dentes brancos ansiosos e passou os olhos pelas mechas sedosos. Sakura, a empregada risonha, havia arrumado seu cabelo: havia lavado, hidratado e quase conseguira domá-lo. E o pouco de maquiagem que Sakura aplicara com os dedos firmes fazia com que ela ficasse...

— Agora entendo por que ele não hesitou em substituir _la bella _Tenten com o que vejo aqui — disse o estilista.

— Não diga isso — reagiu Hina com a voz trêmula e grave, fazendo sua garganta doer. A lealdade que sentia pela melhor amiga fazia com que não aceitasse as críticas das pessoas. E sentia falta de Tenten. Queria vê-la, conversar com ela, descobrir por que ela havia fugido com Neji e saber se a amiga concordava com o que estava prestes a acontecer, pois, caso contrário... Hina engoliu em seco, lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos. Após uma batida na porta, Chouji, o mordomo principal, que a havia direcionado para dentro da vila uma semana antes, apareceu.

— Está na hora de partir, _signorina _— avisou ele.

O pai de Hina a encontrou na igreja. Parecia mais jovem do que quando Hina o deixara em Sussex duas semanas antes, sem aquela expressão preocupada, mas a decepção que viu em seu rosto fez com que ela sentisse ainda mais vontade de chorar.

— Você está linda — ele disse. — Igual a sua mãe.

Igual a sua mãe, repetiu Hina enquanto ele se curvava para dar um beijo frio em sua face.

Em seguida, ele entrou na igreja repleta de testemunhas curiosas. O burburinho os acompanhou pelo longo corredor em direção ao homem que ela conseguiu ver de pé no altar.

Estava vestido com um terno cinza, formal como o pai de Hina e como o homem de pé ao lado dele, a quem ela reconheceu vagamente, mas foi apenas isso o que conseguiu pensar.

E queria ver Tenten. Sua melhor amiga deveria estar ali, em seu casamento, assim como Hina deveria estar no casamento dela.

E queria parar e virar-se para seu pai e pedir desculpas, implorar por perdão porque não conseguia tolerar o fato de ele estar caminhando ao lado dela comparando o que ela estava fazendo com o que a mãe fizera dez anos antes.

A destruidora de casamento, a interesseira que estava dando o golpe do baú, sozinha. O fato de saber que estava sendo uma tola acreditando na imprensa não ajudava muito.

E então Sasu virou-se para olhar para ela, seu corpo esguio moreno e sua expressão melancólica voltados para Hina como um ímã que a mantinha ao lado dele. O pai de Hina ofereceu-lhe a mão da filha, que a pegou com os dedos firmes envolvendo os dela, trêmulos. Depois disso, o restante se tornou uma seqüência de solenidades tradicionais envolvidas por palavras em um belo latim que por fim os uniu como marido e mulher.

E o beijo que Sasu lhe deu foi forte, porque selava a união maluca diante de algumas centenas de testemunhas fascinadas.

Quatro euros, pensou Hina quando Sasu se afastou novamente. Vou levar minha vida toda para pagar o que devo a ele.

Como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando, ele sorriu, com os dentes brancos e brilhantes e sua arrogância.

Quando se deu conta, Hina estava saindo da igreja, com a luz forte do sol, e uma grande cacofonia. Diante dos flashes das máquinas fotográficas, ela sentiu um pânico repentino, e o homem ao seu lado a puxou para mais perto. Duas fileiras de seguranças com ternos escuros formaram uma barreira para manter curiosos à distância, e Sasu fez com que ela se apressasse pelo corredor de segurança para entrar na limusine que os aguardava, e só afastou o braço de seu corpo quando a viu em segurança dentro do veículo.

O carro partiu assim que ele se sentou ao lado dela. As luzes saíram de seus olhos. O silêncio se fez. Tudo estava terminado. Ela havia feito. Tinha se casado com o noivo de sua melhor amiga. Sua respiração se tornou ofegante.

— Então você se lembra de como respirar — disse Sasu com sarcasmo ao lado dela.

Parece que sim, Hina pensou sem tentar responder.

Olhou para a mão onde uma aliança tradicional de ouro agora enfeitava seu dedo comprido de pele clara. Do outro lado do espaço que separava os dois, uma aliança igual brilhava contra a pele morena dele. Ela não pensou que Sasu fosse usar uma aliança também, e ficou surpresa quando recebeu a instrução de colocá-la no dedo dele.

Mas, assim como todos os convidados, ela presumira que as alianças eram as mesmas que comprara para seu casamento com Tenten.

— Não sou tão insensível — disse ele com frieza. Então estava lendo a mente dela, agora.

— E pelo menos o vestido era meu.

Ela sentiu o olhar pungente dele, a leve tensão de seus músculos ao perceber a frieza no tom de voz:

— Não gostou do vestido?

Ele estava cego?

— Adorei. É o vestido de casamento mais lindo e romântico que já vi.

— E você está linda nele... _bellissima _— ele acrescentou. — Ninguém que a viu percorrer o corredor até o altar teve qualquer dúvida do motivo de eu ter me casado com você.

— Mais um objetivo alcançado em sua lista de ações para manter seu orgulho?

Erguendo o queixo, Hina olhou para ele pela primeira vez desde que ambos haviam se beijado como marido e mulher e instantaneamente desejou ter mantido os olhos abaixados, porque ele estava lindo a ponto de tirar o fôlego e perfeito... o verdadeiro belo príncipe de seus sonhos.

Ela esboçou um sorriso irônico e disse:

— Bem, não espere que eu o parabenize, pois não farei isso. — E afastou o olhar.

— Você se sente enganada — disse ele.

Por quê? pensou Hina. Por não ter escolhido o próprio vestido de casamento? Na verdade, ela se sentia enganada sob muitos aspectos, entre eles por não ter tido o direito de escolher o próprio marido, de não ter contado com a presença de sua melhor amiga ou por não ter visto orgulho, mas sim desaprovação, no rosto do pai.

Ela suspirou e disse:

— Magoei e desapontei meu pai com tudo isso.

— E agora está correndo o risco de me desapontar.

Foi a maneira como ele disse aquilo que fez com que Hina olhasse para ele, a tensão crescendo dentro de si ao ver vestígios de ira endurecendo o rosto dele.

— Fizemos um acordo — ele disse de modo frio. — No qual nenhum de nós negaria o ingrediente básico que fará com que esse casamento dê certo.

Ele se referia à atração mútua. Ela inspirou, os lábios entreabertos prontos para dizer algo a respeito daquilo, mas conteve as palavras ao atravessar o espaço que os separava e pousando os dedos sobre os lábios de Hina.

— Tome cuidado, _la mia moglie bella, _para não se colocar em problemas com sua língua afiada — ele avisou. — Seu pai vai se recuperar da decepção quando começar a pensar na sorte que teve com o seu casamento — ele disse com um toque de cinismo. — Assim como você vai aprender a superar a decepção por ter-me como seu marido, pois pretendo providenciar isso com a primeira cama e oportunidade que tivermos. E — prosseguiu com a voz mais baixa e mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela — eu vou me recuperar da minha decepção com você quando parar de sentir pena de si mesma e se lembrar de quem é agora, _signora De Santis. _Com esse nome, você passa a ser minha esposa, minha amante, a futura mãe dos meus filhos e detentora da boa reputação do nome De Santis.

Uau, foi tudo o que Hina pensou quando ele finalmente se calou. Em algum momento da conversa, ela havia conseguido tocar em um ponto sensível quando pensava não existir nenhum!

Levantando a mão, ela segurou os dedos dele e os afastou de sua boca.

— Muito bem — disse. — Bastante arrogante, bem à altura do orgulho que você sente de si mesmo, na verdade, e isso deveria ter me colocado em meu lugar de inferioridade.

— Mas não colocou? — perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Hina fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, ciente de que seu coração estava acelerado, mas sem perceber que continuava segurando os dedos dele... ou que os dedos dele seguravam os seus.

— Você continua sendo o homem que me chantageou para casar com você e salvar seu orgulho ferido, e eu ainda continuo sendo a mulher que _pagou _para salvar esse orgulho ferido!

—Você não acha que há mulheres por aí que não pensariam duas vezes para estar em seu lugar?

— Imagino que existam centenas delas — disse Hina de modo frio. — Mas não foi você quem me disse que não precisaria sair à caça?

— Rápida. — Ele sorriu... e apertou os dedos dela. Quando se deu conta, Hina estava deitada sobre a seda de seu vestido sobre o peito dele. Sua exclamação de surpresa foi contida assim que recebeu o ataque apaixonado do beijo de Sasu. E dessa vez foi quente, duro e muito ousado, como se ele aumentasse a intensidade de cada beijo de modo calculado. Quando ele se afastou novamente, Hina se sentia tonta e trêmula, respirando de maneira ofegante. Seus lábios ainda sentiam o efeito do avanço e a maneira como Sasu passou um dedo pela superfície quente e pulsante deles foi uma provocação.

— Como pode ver — disse ele suavemente —, continuo sem precisar sair à caça.

Foi um tapa com luva de pelica na maneira com que Hina havia se entregue ao beijo sem qualquer resistência, e ela ficou sem graça e se afastou do colo dele. Seu vestido estava desarrumado, e enquanto tentava desamassá-lo com os dedos trêmulos, sentiu os olhos dele sobre si, o pulsar insistente da dominação sexual e a pior sensação de todas: saber que ele se divertia.

— Já a adverti uma vez, _cara, _que sou mais experiente nesses jogos do que você — ele disse, esticando-se do outro lado do carro. — Seja um pouco mais esperta e pare de tentar me enganar.

O carro diminuiu de velocidade, fazendo com que Hina olhasse pela janela lateral para ver que haviam chegado à parte de trás da vila sem que ela percebesse. Mas a surpresa maior foi saber que existia uma maneira diferente de chegar à vila que não pelo lago. Agora, dois pesados portões de ferro estavam sendo abertos. O carro passou por eles na direção do jardim comprido e parou sob um terraço ao lado da casa.

Ela não tinha saído da casa durante o tempo passado ali porque não queria que alguém da imprensa, a postos no lago, a fotografasse. Mas ao olhar na direção do lago enquanto Sasu a ajudava a sair do carro, ficou surpresa ao perceber que ele não estava mais ali! A vista do lago havia sido totalmente bloqueada por uma parede de lona resistente e branca que fora colocada à margem dele... ela acreditava que tal atitude tinha sido tomada para impedir flashes da festa de casamento prestes a acontecer.

A festa toda, com ares de evento de celebridades, a deixou intimidada a partir daquele momento. Se Tenten estivesse ali, Hina teria feito o possível para ajudá-la com uma dose de humor. Mas, se Tenten estivesse ali, seria ela a noiva e o centro das atenções, com Hina feliz por fazer parte do pano de fundo, como gostava.

Mas, naquela situação, Hina não poderia se esconder. Precisava ficar ao lado de seu novo marido e receber os convidados.

Os convidados _dele, _disse a si mesma. O dia do casamento _dele. _Nenhum de seus amigos tinha sido convidado, apenas seu pai, cuja desaprovação continuava evidente quando ele chegou para lhe dar um abraço frio.

Ela o olhou, tentando pedir que ele a compreendesse, mas tudo o que viu quando olhou para ela foi uma mulher como sua mãe, e não havia sinal de perdão da parte dele. Era como ser abandonada pelo único aliado e percebeu que precisava deter as lágrimas ao observá-lo virar-se e afastar-se.

— Explique para mim o que foi isso — o homem ao lado dela exigiu.

Mas Hina apenas balançou a cabeça em silêncio e conteve as lágrimas. Um homem como Sasu nunca compreenderia o que era se sentir esmagado pela desaprovação de alguém. A sensação devia ser tão desconhecida para ele quanto... sentir-se desconfortável com o transtorno que causara com a mudança repentina de noiva! Em todos aqueles anos desde a partida de sua mãe, Hina tentara ao máximo não mostrar suas características rebeldes. Mas ali, naquela linda vila, vestindo aquele belo vestido, sentindo-se tão rejeitada pela única pessoa com quem esperava poder contar quando precisasse, perguntou a si mesma se passar a vida toda tentando ter a aprovação de seu pai não tinha sido uma grande perda de tempo.

E estava muito magoada.

O fluxo de convidados elegantes chegando era interminável. Ela sorria, tolerava os olhares de curiosidade, os comentários educados e às vezes não tão educados. A mágoa pesava em seu peito enquanto no rosto mantinha a expressão plácida. Sasu a conservava perto dele, com o braço atravessado em suas costas de modo a deixar com que sua mão pousasse na cintura.

Por fim, começaram a caminhar. Ninguém conseguia conversar com um deles a sós. A mão dele continuava firme na cintura. Ele estava bem composto e, por mais que seus amigos próximos fizessem comentários jocosos sobre sua atitude possessiva, ele mantinha-se ao lado.

Houve um belo banquete no estilo _self service. _Hina comeu pouco, segurou as taças intocadas de champanhe borbulhante e manteve-se firme durante o discurso divertido e em grande parte irônico feito pelo padrinho de Sasu, com os olhos cuidadosamente abaixados, enquanto Sasu mantinha um sorriso discreto, porém complacente.

Ela notou que nada o atingia. Ele tinha nervos de aço e nenhuma emoção. Mas mesmo assim ela notava, pela mudança na força dos dedos em sua cintura, que às vezes alguma coisa violenta surgia dentro dele, principalmente quando escutava partes de conversas que envolviam Tenten e o fato de a pobre noiva abandonada aparentemente ter sumido da face da Terra.

Sua reação tinha relação com raiva ou com dor? Quando ela olhava para ele, obviamente não havia nada em seu rosto que deixasse claro.

Viu seu pai algumas vezes em meio à multidão e queria ir até ele e perguntar se tinha notícias de Neji, mas, sempre que pensava nisso, Sasu a conduzia em outra direção.

A tarde passou com lentidão até que ela começou a sentir o peso por ter de manter seu sorriso. Por isso, quando Sasu baixou a cabeça para lhe dizer que estava na hora de ela se trocar, Hina ficou pateticamente aliviada por ter uma desculpa para sair dali e não se preocupou em perguntar por que precisava trocar de roupa.

Sakura, a empregada risonha, estava esperando por ela quando Hina chegou ao quarto. Deu-lhe as respostas enquanto a ajudava a despir seu vestido de noiva.

— É uma pena ter de tirar esse lindo vestido tão cedo, _signora... _— Sakura suspirou. — Mas com todas as suas roupas novas nas malas e prontas, deve ser emocionante e romântico ser guiada pelo _signor _ao seu destino secreto de lua-de-mel.

Lua-de-mel?

* * *

Resposta aos leitores mais queridos! \o/

Amanda Maia: Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado tanto! Obrigada por ter tirado um tempinho do seu tempo para comentar! :3 Até o próximo!

Jessica-semnadaparafazer123: Obrigada pelo aviso! Já está corrigido! :3 E fico muito feliz que esteja curtindo kkk. Realmente há males que vem para o bem, não é? \o/ A Hina deu uma baita sorte, ela que não sabe disso ainda... Não fique bolada com eles... Você ainda vai entender o que aconteceu! Espero-te neste capítulo ;3 kk

Luciana Fernandes: Sim, você acertou, Luciana! kkk Esses Uchihas, viu... Sempre fazendo de tudo para conseguirem o que querem... Folgados u.u A Hina quem deu uma sorte grande kkk E pode ter certeza, ela ainda vai surpreendê-lo muito! rs Mas ele não nega esse fato, não é? rs Obrigada por ter comentado! Espero-te neste :3

Naty: Com certeza o Sasuke é um arrogante, mandão, mas o que seria da história sem ele assim? rsrs E sim, a Hina está louquinha, mas aceitar que é bom ela não quer, né? kk Não peça isso, logo você vai entender essa fuga da Tenten com o Neji! Muito obrigada, mas agradeça à Michelle Reid pela história fantástica! Espero-te neste também! :3

Mel Itaik: Fico muitooo feliz que tenha gostado! Espero seu comentário neste capítulo também!

Agnes: Muito obrigada! Mas lembre-se que a história é da Michelle Reid, ela quem é o gênio dos personagens e enredos! :3 Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e espero-te neste também! \o/

**Agora que respondi a todos os comentários, espero que tenham gostado da fic e que tenham se divertido!**

**Espero seu review! - com opiniões, críticas (construtivas), elogios ou mesmo passando para dar um olá! A autora fica feliz com qualquer tipo de manifestação de vocês, leitores lindos! :3**

**Até o próximo e espero vocês! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bem, voltei com mais um! Não escrevi mais nada porque passei meu final de semana fazendo trabalhos e cuidando da vida! ~às vezes é necessário kkk. Espero que gostem do capítulo e divirtam-se!_**

**_E, poxa, quase não postei essa semana pelos comentários... mas não vou desistir ainda! Espero que estejam aí, lendo e acompanhando esta história maravilhosa da Michelle Reid! _**

**_Enfim, boa leitura e divirtam-se!_**

**_P.S.: Sempre responderei aos comentários no final do capítulo! :3_**

* * *

**_Capítulo Quatro_**

Oh, por favor, não, pensou Hina, tão horrorizada por saber que Sasu estava pretendendo levar aquela cena romântica tão longe que seus lábios se fecharam para impedir um gemido de protesto. Mas a contrariedade ficou clara em seus olhos quando ela desceu as escadas trajando um vestido verde-claro que deixava seu corpo bem delineado e terminava na altura dos joelhos.

Sasu já esperava por ela no fim da escada. Ele também havia trocado de roupa, e vestia agora uma calça marrom-clara e uma camiseta simples que dava-lhe um ar casual e estiloso, além de uma sensualidade muito grande.

Ele olhou para ela e algo em seu olhar fez com que Hina sentisse as pernas bambas e o coração acelerar. Em seguida, a expressão desapareceu e ele esticou o braço em silêncio para que ela descesse o restante dos degraus.

Quando ela se aproximou o bastante, Sasu segurou sua mão e a direcionou para ele. Os lábios dele pousaram em sua têmpora; ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele em contato com o seu.

— Linda — sussurrou ele.

E você também, Hina pensou, mas não disse nada.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou, consciente de todas as pessoas que os cercavam.

— Para onde os recém-casados vão. — Ele pegou o casaco creme que ela carregava dobrado no braço. — Para algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos.

— Mas não quero ficar sozinha com você. — Ela franziu a testa enquanto colocava o casaco sobre os ombros.

— Não quer? Estou arrasado. — Ele disse aquilo com sarcasmo.

— Pensei que fôssemos ficar aqui. Não podemos ficar? — Ela olhou para ele com ansiedade. — Estou acostumada com o lugar. É... confortável.

Retirando o cabelo de Hina delicadamente de baixo do casaco, Sasu parou para observá-la, com uma expressão estranha nos olhos negros. Em seguida, ele sorriu e disse:

— É tradição mudar de lugar.

Hina aproximou-se mais dele, sussurrando de modo contido contra o pescoço dele.

— Que bobagem.

— O quê?

— O resto. — Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelas pessoas que aguardavam. — Se temos de ir embora, _eles _não têm de ir também?

— Quer que eu expulse nossos convidados? — Ele parecia surpreso.

— Os seus convidados — Hina o corrigiu.

— Veja, _cara _— ele disse. — Você não quer se atracar novamente comigo... principalmente diante de tantas testemunhas.

— Só estou dizendo que deveríamos ficar...

Ele se moveu com tanta delicadeza que ela não percebeu. Em um segundo, estava ajeitando o casaco ao redor dos ombros de Hina; no segundo seguinte, seus dedos compridos envolviam o corpo dela e, com uma força controlada, ele a puxou para perto de seu peito e a discussão terminou com um beijo do tipo que a deixava sem fôlego.

Ela percebeu vagamente o burburinho que se espalhou pelo salão enquanto o primeiro arrepio de tensão a tomava depois de dias. O prazer percorreu-lhe o corpo, fazendo com que levantasse as mãos contra o peito de Sasu para tentar afastá-lo. Mas ele não se moveu e não parou de beijá-la, e o calor do beijo fez com que ela se curvasse contra ele. O casaco cuidadosamente colocado sobre os ombros escorregou e caiu ao chão, aos pés de Hina, e os braços de Sasu a envolveram com mais intensidade... alguém disse uma coisa engraçada, outra pessoa riu baixinho.

Sasu diminuiu a pressão nos lábios dela com beijos suaves.

— O show deve continuar, _cara _— ele sussurrou.

Assustada demais com o lembrete feito em público, Hina engoliu em seco, de maneira tensa, e concordou. Então, os aplausos começaram quando Sasu deu um passo para trás. Abaixando-se para pegar o casaco no chão, ele o lançou casualmente sobre o ombro e ficou em pé de novo e voltou-se para a platéia para fazer uma saudação em tom de brincadeira. Os risos se somaram aos aplausos. Hina olhou para baixo e detestou sentir suas faces corarem.

Assim que ele segurou sua mão e a levou para fora, Hina viu o helicóptero no gramado novamente e isso a fez se lembrar de seu pai. Ela virou-se rapidamente para Sasu e disse:

— Não posso sair daqui sem ver meu pai. — Ele ficou tenso ao lado dela.

— Ele já partiu para pegar o voo de volta a Gatwick — ele disse.

Por um minuto Hina não conseguiu respirar. A sensação de rejeição era tão grande que simplesmente olhou para Sasu enquanto seu rosto empalidecia.

Desconfortável, ele a guiou pelo gramado e a colocou dentro do helicóptero. Poucos minutos depois, eles estavam acima da parede temporária de lona branca e virando-se para ficar de frente a um lago onde uma grande frota de diversos barcos se aglomerava, com o exército de profissionais da imprensa em movimento, sem dúvida tentando tirar uma foto da partida.

Ao lado de Hina, Sasu fez um movimento tenso com o corpo.

— Ignore-os — disse. — Logo eles se cansarão dessa brincadeira e passarão a perseguir uma nova notícia.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, ela não se preocupava mais com quantas fotografias idiotas eles conseguissem fazer.

— Ele foi embora sem se despedir de mim — sussurrou. Era só isso o que importava.

— Ele tem um negócio para salvar. — Sasu nem sequer tentou fingir que não sabia de quem ela estava falando. — Você precisa entender que a Hyuuga's é prioridade para ele neste momento.

— Oh, sim. Obrigada — disse ela— pela desculpa esfarrapada.

Depois disso, terminaram a viagem com a expressão impaciente dela e o silêncio impassivo dele. Hina olhou pela janela enquanto o helicóptero sobrevoava o lago azul e brilhante. Uma hora depois, estavam atravessando a pista do Aeroporto Linate para entrarem em um avião particular que trazia o logotipo da De Santis em sua fuselagem branca e reluzente.

O interior da aeronave era luxuoso. Sasu a acomodou, disse algo a um atendente que passava e saiu para conversar com o piloto.

Dois minutos depois ele estava de volta, e os motores foram acionados. Ele sentou ao lado de Hina e prendeu seu cinto de segurança, pedindo a ela que fizesse o mesmo.

Alçaram voo nos céus de puro azul e ela ainda não fazia idéia de para onde estavam indo. Na verdade, não se importava. Aquele tinha sido o pior dia de sua vida e no momento ela se sentia um desastre, como se funcionasse por puro instinto e nada mais.

— Eu o mandei de volta enquanto você se trocava — disse Sasu repentinamente, fazendo com que ela virasse o rosto para encará-lo.

Ele estava sentado ao lado dela, aparentemente tranqüilo, mas Hina percebeu a tensão ao redor de sua boca.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela. Ele observou o rosto de Hina.

— Ele a magoa. Ele a magoa?

— Ele é o meu pai — Hina respondeu rapidamente. — Ele pode me magoar!

— Sou seu marido — replicou ele. — Posso tirar tudo o que a chateia de sua vida.

Hina fitou-o com extrema desaprovação.

— Você me magoa. Isso quer dizer que vai se manter longe de mim?

— Não enquanto estivermos a três mil quilômetros do solo. — Ele sorriu, parou de sorrir e suspirou. — Pare de lançar essa raiva contra mim, Hinata, e me explique por que seu pai pensa que pode tratá-la como a tratou hoje.

Então ela contou a ele sobre sua mãe com uma voz fria, direta e digna, sem saber que Sasu observava todas as expressões que cruzavam seu rosto, porque se recusou a olhar para ele enquanto falava.

— Então, entenda — ela concluiu — que ele vê seus maiores medos se materializando no dia de nosso casamento.

A aeromoça se aproximou com café e sanduíches, interrompendo a conversa enquanto ele passava tudo de uma bandeja à mesa baixa diante deles. Sasu fez um sinal para dispensar a aeromoça e inclinou-se para servir o café.

— Você se parece com sua mãe? — perguntou ele por curiosidade.

Hina fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

— Sou como um lembrete constante do que ela fez.

Ele entregou-lhe uma xícara com café quente.

— E onde ela está agora?

— Ela... morreu há dois anos. — Sua voz ficara tão embargada que ela bebericou o café para disfarçar... e franziu a testa ao sentir o sabor doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo.

— Você colocou açúcar.

— Você não toma com açúcar?

— Não — disse ela e perguntou com curiosidade: — Você toma?

Recostando-se na poltrona, ele tomou um gole de sua xícara.

— Não sabemos muito um sobre o outro, não é?

Não, pensou Hina, não sabemos.

— Você bebe seu café com açúcar ou não? — insistiu ela.

— Forte, puro e doce — respondeu ele, e virou a cabeça para ela, com os olhos negros mais escuros que o normal e deixando transparecer uma expressão que ela não conseguiu distinguir.

Mas sentiu um arrepio e franziu a testa, tentando entender o motivo. O assunto discutido só ficaria mais seguro se eles começassem a falar sobre o clima.

— Ao que me parece, _cara _— ele disse —, sua família é tão problemática quanto a minha, o que nos deixa mais em sintonia do que você imaginava.

Abrindo a boca para discutir com ele, ela pensou melhor e não o fez, pois percebeu que tinha razão.

— Mesmo assim, continuo não gostando de café com açúcar — disse ela com firmeza e pousou a xícara sobre a mesa.

Ele apenas riu e chamou a aeromoça para que trouxesse outra xícara.

Por algum motivo que não atinava, seu humor melhorou. Até comeu dois sanduíches e sentiu-se começar a relaxar.

—Aonde estamos indo? — por fim ela decidiu perguntar.

— Bem, a pergunta demorou a ser feita — disse Sasu, levantando-se. —Ao Caribe — disse sorrindo ao abrir o que era um armário com bebidas e pegou uma garrafa. — Tenho um lugar lá, escondido em uma ilha paradisíaca apenas com pelicanos para nos fazer companhia... aceita um? — Ele se virou para mostrar a ela algo que parecia conhaque.

Hina recusou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Está com medo de ficar embriagada de novo?

— Estou com medo de dormir.

— Para sua sorte — ele voltou com dois copos e se sentou novamente —, dormir nesse avião não é problema, pois temos uma cama na qual podemos deitar no fundo da cabine.

Com a expressão mais calma que conseguiu demonstrar, ele esperou que o olhar nervoso dela se voltasse para a porta da cabine e silenciosamente ofereceu-lhe o copo. Ou ela aceitaria a bebida ou teria de tolerar mais alguns comentários sarcásticos feitos por ele, e Hina sabia disso.

— Com um voo de nove horas pela frente, com ou sem o conhaque, você vai sentir necessidade de usar aquela cama.

— Com ou sem você? — disse ela antes de conseguir se conter.

Os olhos negros dele brilharam.

— Isso foi um convite?

— De jeito nenhum! — negou ela.

— Então beba o conhaque — ele disse. — Você estará segura comigo... por enquanto.

Foi o_ por enquanto _que fez com que ela se sentisse nervosa, mas foi o tom de desafio na voz dele que fez com que pegasse o copo e o virasse de uma vez.

— Não foi uma boa idéia, _cara _— disse ele ao observá-la tossir quando o conhaque desceu queimando sua garganta.

Ele tinha razão; não tinha sido uma boa idéia. O conhaque foi direto para a sua cabeça. Ela agüentou uma hora inteira se esforçando para se manter sentada, mas acabou sucumbindo à necessidade de se deitar e fechar os olhos.

Sasu se ofereceu para ajudá-la a atravessar a cabine. Ela recusou a ajuda com uma dignidade firme e teve muita dificuldade para chegar ao pequeno banheiro sem tropeçar.

Alguns minutos depois, vestindo apenas o sutiã e a calcinha, ela estava encolhida sob um cobertor macio e coberta pelo lençol mais macio, e adormeceu com a cabeça latejando.

Ela dormiu durante horas, não soube quantas, e acordou na cabine semiescura com o som abafado dos motores do avião para lembrá-la de onde estava.

Sua cabeça estava mais leve e ela se sentia bem melhor do que quando havia se deitado. Também estava com fome, mas a idéia de sair da cama confortável, vestir uma roupa e enfrentar Sasu fez com que se virasse na cama com a intenção de ficar exatamente onde ela... Ficou chocada quando o viu. Ele estava deitado de bruços ao seu lado a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro perto do dela e os grandes ombros nus brilhando sob a luz que saía da luminária ao lado.

Hina estava completamente relaxada, mas logo começou a ficar tensa. No entanto, quando percebeu que ele estava adormecido, a tensão foi embora novamente num suspiro de alívio.

Os cílios pretos e sedosos estavam fechados tranqüilamente perto de sua face e a boca relaxada como ela nunca vira, a forma sensual ainda mais bonita em repouso. O cabelo estava despenteado, revelando uma onda preta e brilhante que ela não havia notado antes.

Tomada por uma curiosidade à qual ela sabia que não deveria se entregar, Hina deixou seus olhos percorrerem os braços dele, jogados contra o travesseiro, os largos ombros e as costas morenas expostas porque o cobertor havia descido.

Hina segurou sua parte do cobertor, colocando-o cuidadosamente sobre o ombro porque a nudez dele fazia com que se lembrasse de que também estava despida.

Estaria ele nu... completamente nu? A intimidade da situação foi percebida por ela. Seu olfato ficou aguçado e ela sentiu o cheiro dele, fresco, porém irresistivelmente masculino a ponto de fazer com que Hina passasse a língua levemente sobre os lábios, por motivos que ela se recusava a analisar.

E a pele que cobria os músculos que davam forma ao corpo dele tinha um brilho que fez com que ela pensasse em óleo de bronzeamento, apesar de saber que o efeito era resultado de sua morenice natural.

Seu marido, ela pensou, tentando entender como era ser esposa dele, e ainda achava a idéia estranha, assim como era estranho o fato de os dois estarem deitados ali, juntos na cama.

— Cinzas — uma voz forte e calorosa murmurou.

Hina se assustou, os olhos direcionados ao rosto dele. Sasu estava acordado. Ela ficou tensa, segurando o cobertor. Teria saído da cama se não soubesse que estava vestindo apenas o menor sutiã verde já confeccionado e calcinha verde, que formavam um conjunto.

— Sensualmente cinzas suaves... não, não se afaste — ele disse quando ela tentou fazer isso e com um movimento de corpo ele ficou deitado de lado e apoiou a cabeça na mão para poder olhar para o rosto dela e para os cabelos negros que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro.

— _Bellissima _— disse ele suavemente. — _La signora bella De Santis._

— Não — negou ela. — Pare de me chamar de bela.

— Criatura estranha. — Ele sorriu, esticando o braço para retirar uma mecha que lhe caía sobre a sobrancelha. — Você tem o rosto mais belo que já vi numa mulher e a determinação mais fascinante para negá-la. Adoraria saber por quê.

— Não vou responder a esse tipo de galanteio... — a mecha voltou a cair e Hina o afastou, franzindo a testa — só porque você...

Sua voz falhou e ela apertou o lábio inferior com os dentes quando percebeu o que estava prestes a dizer.

Movendo-se mais para perto para que ela sentisse os pelos de seu peito roçarem na pele do braço, ele perguntou:

— Porque eu... o quê? Porque estamos casados e... aqui? — ele terminou e disfarçou certa surpresa quando uma de suas pernas tocou as dela.

— O... que acha... que está fazendo? — ela perguntou.

— Ficando à vontade com minha esposa.

Ela soltou o cobertor para poder usar as mãos para empurrá-lo, mas seus sentidos foram surpreendidos quando sentiu o calor do corpo musculoso dele e os pelos do peito contra as palmas de suas mãos. A situação toda foi um grande choque, pensou, tomada pelo calor da perna dele sobre as dela e a expressão que demonstrava enquanto continuava olhando para ela, de maneira suave, delicada e sonolenta o bastante para fazer com que os cílios longos disfarçassem o brilho de caçador contido naqueles olhos.

Ela até conseguia sentir o bater constante do coração dele na parte em contato com seu braço. Ele se inclinou e a beijou, não com paixão, mas sim suave e delicadamente; mesmo assim ela afastou a cabeça, sentindo-se tomada pelo calor, pela força e pela proximidade.

— Pare de ter medo — disse ele delicadamente. — Não vou machucá-la.

— Mas eu não...

— E é comum que se beije o homem com quem você acorda.

Ele esperava que ela o beijasse? De jeito nenhum, ela pensou e respondeu balançando a cabeça em negativa.

— Então espera que eu a beije? Não é muito justo, _cara, _mas... tudo bem — disse e sua boca encontrou a dela novamente, mas dessa vez contornou os lábios de Hina com a língua, e delicadamente posicionou-se entre eles até que se rendesse e os entreabrisse. Ela permitiu que Sasu a experimentasse com uma lentidão sensual, tirando seu fôlego.

Quando ele se afastou novamente, o coração dela estava batendo com tanta força e os lábios tremiam em protesto por ele ter se afastado.

— Uma maneira nada mal de se começar um novo dia — ele murmurou.

— Ainda está escuro lá fora — Hina conseguiu dizer.

— Mas já passou da meia-noite — ele disse, afastando-se um pouco para apoiar a cabeça em sua mão novamente. — Você dormiu por horas. Perdeu nosso primeiro jantar juntos como marido e mulher e me deixou sozinho pensando o que poderia ter feito com que minha contida esposa virasse um copo de conhaque como se fosse uma alcoólatra inveterada.

Hina corou.

— O fato de eu não estar acostumada a beber não faz com que seja contida.

— Incontida, então?

O que queria dizer? Que ela havia se comportado como uma tola de cabeça quente? Provavelmente ele tinha razão, aceitou com relutância.

— Bem, estou com fome agora — ela disse com uma voz perto do normal, quando sentiu o coração bater forte. — Então... se você tirar sua perna, vou me levantar e...

A voz dela desapareceu diante de um leve aceno de cabeça de Sasu.

— Relaxe — ele disse. — Não vou consumar nosso casamento aqui, nesse lugar nada romântico, mas quero um pouco mais do que você tem me dado... muito mais — ele disse ao baixar a cabeça de novo, e dessa vez não havia delicadeza alguma em seus movimentos.

Sua boca tomou a de Hina com uma masculinidade profunda, doce e sensual, e ele a pressionou contra o travesseiro com o peso de seu corpo, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

Hina sentiu o calor emanar de todas as células de sua pele, o gosto e o cheiro e a paixão avassaladora fizeram com que soltasse o cobertor para se agarrar com força em Sasu.

A garantia que ele lhe dera de que não transformaria aquilo em algo para o qual ela não se sentia pronta forneceu a desculpa de que precisava para baixar a guarda e retribuir os beijos de Sasu com fervor, as costas arqueando-se sob a pressão do corpo dele. Mal notou quando ele afastou o cobertor de uma vez, apenas aproveitou o prazer que sentiu quando ele acariciou sua coxa nua.

Afastando os lábios, ele disse com um brilho forte nos olhos:

— Sua pele parece seda... —As palavras soaram roucas e excitantemente instáveis. E então ele fez Hina gemer quando voltou a beijá-la, as mãos acariciando a linha fina de sua calcinha e a barriga lisa, o calor da pele de Sasu contra sua pele muito sensível, fazendo-a tremer enquanto ele passava as mãos sobre suas costelas em direção aos seios.

O pânico a tomou de repente, das pernas expostas ao pescoço, em um rompante de consciência enquanto ele acomodava com os dedos os seios fartos mal cobertos pelo tecido do sutiã. Ela tentou afastar-lhe a mão, mas ele segurou seu pulso com a outra mão, e a respiração dela pôde ser ouvida quando ele afastou a mão para poder dar beijos úmidos em seu pescoço e sobre o outro seio.

Ela gritou e enlouqueceu sob ele quando sua língua alcançou o mamilo, fazendo com que uma onda de calor a tomasse, deixando-a zonza. Ele voltou a beijá-la na boca, deslizando a mão sob seu corpo para puxá-la para si. Quando Hina percebeu, o fecho de seu sutiã tinha sido aberto e ele a havia deitado de costas novamente contra os travesseiros.

— Você é linda — ouviu Sasu dizer em meio a suas sensações confusas.

Mais uma vez ele a beijou, entrando em contato com a maciez quente de seus lábios e explorando profundamente com a língua enquanto voltava a acariciar o seio, dessa vez nu e tão receptivo a seu toque que Hina gemeu em protesto, sentindo um grande prazer e segurando-lhe a cabeça, os dedos como garras entre seus cabelos.

Ele a beijou e acariciou sem parar. Hina conseguiu sentir os tremores do corpo dele e a tensão de seu corpo, e escutou seu gemido enquanto o beijava, quando ele pressionou o mamilo rígido na palma de sua mão.

Ela deveria ter parado tudo ali, mas não parou.

Deveria ter sabido que, quando uma mulher estremece contra o corpo de um homem, o leva à loucura. Mas ela estava gostando do que ele a fazia sentir e desejava mais.

As mãos dele estavam por todas as partes agora, acariciando-a e aprendendo o que a fazia gritar e o que a fazia gemer de prazer.

A pele dele parecia seda quente contra as palmas de suas mãos. Hina nunca havia sentido tamanha perda de controle de seu corpo e dos sentidos. Estava ofegante e gemia, e ele respirava rápida e descompassadamente.

Hina deveria ter voltado à realidade ao sentir a força da ereção dele contra sua coxa no mesmo momento em que ele escorregou a mão entre as pernas e apossou-se de sua intimidade... mas a realidade estava longe dali. Ela estava perdida em uma tempestade de prazer. A sensação percorreu suas veias e carne e ela não fez nada enquanto os dedos dele se moldavam e se moviam contra seu corpo, com a outra mão entre seus cabelos, e o calor do beijo era tão grande e intenso que ela estava quase fora de controle quando ele disse:

— Sabia que você faria isso comigo... — Ele afastou os últimos vestígios de pano para liberar o caminho de modo que pudesse sentir tudo ainda melhor.

Hina não estava preparada para a força daquele toque. Não conseguiu controlar sua reação. Arqueou-se e prendeu Sasu em seu beijo como se fosse a única maneira de sobreviver ao que sentia. Ele sussurrava coisas que Hina não compreendia e enchia seu corpo com uma sensação desconhecida para ela.

Em seguida, ele fez um movimento para tirar-lhe a calcinha e foi o palavrão que sussurrou que trouxe Hina de volta à terra. O pânico a dominou como um monstro, e se afastou dele com força impulsionada pela adrenalina que lhe percorria as veias. Olhou rapidamente para o rosto de Sasu, que demonstrava estar confuso e chocado, e escapou dele. Levantou apoiando-se em suas pernas trêmulas e sentidos confusos ao pé da cama.

O silêncio que se fez dava a impressão de que não havia ninguém na cabine, exceto pelo som de sua respiração ofegante. Seus olhos pareciam tão grandes, intensos e assustados que ela mal conseguia ver Sasu.

— Você... disse — ela conseguiu dizer.

— Eu sei o que eu disse — interrompeu ele.

Hina tentou ajustar os olhos e ousou olhar para ele ainda deitado, com seu corpo maravilhosamente nu. Ele havia coberto os olhos com um braço e sua boca estava fechada. Incapaz de não olhar para ele, ela viu a evidência clara de seu desejo destacado entre os pelos escuros.

Chocada pelo desejo que sentiu, ela se virou sem a menor idéia do que faria em seguida.

Pule sobre ele, uma voz maldosa dentro dela sugeriu.

— Meu Deus — disse, no entanto, baixando a cabeça para cobrir os olhos com as mãos. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha chegado àquele ponto... não conseguia acreditar que confiara na promessa feita por ele!

— Você tem costas muito sensuais — disse ele de repente, fazendo com que os cabelos pesados caíssem por suas costas quando ela se levantou. — Brancas, macias, firmes e deliciosamente moldadas pelas laterais de sua calcinha inútil.

Sentindo-se completamente envergonhada, Hina colocou as mãos para trás a fim de arrumar a peça.

— Você acha que isso adiantou alguma coisa? — ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Ela balançou a cabeça num gesto de negação e desejou ainda estar vestindo o sutiã, porque talvez tivesse a coragem de se virar e dizer algo ácido a ele. Mas não o estava usando mais e os seios estavam pesados e pulsantes, com os mamilos rígidos e capazes de despertar nela outras sensações que gostaria de não sentir.

— Então você acha que é divertido interromper tudo quando as coisas estavam ficando... quentes?

Ele estava nervoso. Hina percebeu isso com um arrepio que fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais rígida.

— Você... não compreende.

— Conheço uma provocadora de longe — ele disse com cinismo.

Ela escutou o movimento atrás de si e sabia que ele estava saindo da cama e rapidamente pegou a única coisa que tinha por perto: sua blusa. Ele também estava se vestindo; ela escutou o roçar das roupas enquanto vestia a blusa e a fechava com um movimento nervoso e trêmulo.

— Um homem que não sabe honrar suas promessas merece ser atiçado... e apagado — ela respondeu quando se sentiu mais segura com o tronco coberto.

— Então você não tem instintos naturais... — Ele riu.

Pegando sua saia e vestindo-a, ela finalmente se sentiu corajosa o bastante para se virar. Ele estava de pé do outro lado da cama. E ainda estava nu; ela desejou não sentir nada com aquela visão. A luz suave da luminária passou pelos músculos dos ombros de Sasu quando ele vestiu a calça, iluminando sua barriga e o peito forte e peludo.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, não viu quando Sasu olhou para seus seios fartos moldados pelo tecido fino que deixava à mostra os mamilos rígidos.

—Não vou pedir desculpas por ter interrompido o que você disse que não ia acontecer — disse ela ao afastar os cabelos.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, o velho cinismo de volta. Inclinando-se na direção da cama, pegou algo.

— Aqui está — ele o jogou para hina. — É melhor você vestir isso antes de sair daqui, ou meu comissário de bordo vai ser surpreendido.

Com aquela atitude audaciosa, ele vestiu a camisa preta e caminhou em direção à porta. Não houve barulho... não era feita para fazer barulho, Hina percebeu ao observá-la se fechar.

Mas ele queria que ela fizesse barulho, aquele demônio arrogante e mimado.

Hina olhou para o sutiã que agora segurava entre os dedos, olhou para seu corpo e ficou corada.

Eles terminaram a viagem em um estado de isolamento entremeado por comentários muito educados aqui e acolá.

Hina comeu, ele não, apenas bebeu café e não houve sinal de álcool. Por fim, ele pegou uma maleta de mão cheia e a colocou sobre sua cadeira para se concentrar... Hina desejou ter algo parecido para que pudesse fazer o mesmo.

Mas não tinha. Agora era a esposa mimada de um homem muito rico e seu emprego como secretária de seu pai havia terminado. Sua nova função na vida era ser a esposa de um homem rico... aprender a agir como tal. E a ficar calada quando o marido rico estivesse concentrado, pois a expressão séria em seu rosto indicava que era isso o que ele esperava que fizesse. Ela cochilou novamente, curvada em seu assento, descalça e com os pés sob o corpo, e a cabeça apoiada no canto do assento. Quando despertou, viu que havia um cobertor macio sobre seu corpo e Sasu continuava sentado trabalhando ao lado dela. Hina o observou por um momento, olhos sonolentos acompanhando o mover repentino da caneta quando ele escrevia algo no documento que estava lendo, dedos ágeis e precisos em sintonia com seu cérebro. Era a mesma caneta-tinteiro que ela havia usado para assinar o contrato pré-nupcial, percebeu, preta com um círculo dourado na ponta, a ponta de platina colocando tinta no papel.

— Você escreveu inconclusivo de modo errado — ela disse sem saber o que dizer, ou que estava lendo o que ele escrevia.

A caneta parou e foi erguida. Ele virou-se para fitá-la, com os olhos negros não mais irritados, apenas frios.

— Não escrevo errado — ele disse de modo arrogante.

— Você escreveu um "e" no lugar do "i" — ela insistiu. — A frase é "Essa atitude é inconclusiva e inaceitável" — repetiu. — Perde o sentido com o erro.

— Você consegue ver minha letra daí? — Recostando os ombros no encosto da poltrona, ele olhou para ela com curiosidade. — A ponto de distinguir um "e" de um "i"?

Hina fez que sim, ainda enrolada no cobertor.

— Não se você estivesse escrevendo em italiano — sentiu que deveria explicar. — Não sei escrever muito bem em italiano.

— Nem em inglês.

Hina olhou para ele. Não havia nenhum sinal de incerteza em sua expressão, mas não o vira olhar para o papel para ver se ela tinha razão. Isso significava que ou ele era confiante demais ou ela havia cometido um engano. Desenrolando as pernas de sob seu corpo, Hina afastou o cobertor, esticou o braço e pegou o papel do colo dele. Leu tudo com cuidado, e entregou o papel a ele sem dizer nada.

Ele pestanejou, expressando sua incerteza na cor dos olhos, e Hina riu — não conseguiu evitar... era muito bom estar certa.

Ele olhou para baixo, não se conteve, e sorriu:

— Sua bruxa de cabelos negros — ele disse, tendo de, cuidadosamente, transformar o "e" em "i".

— Meu cabelo não é negro — protestou Hina.

— O que é, então? — Colocando o trabalho sobre a mesa diante deles, ele se recostou e olhou para ela novamente.

— Escuro e azulado — respondeu Hina e passou os dedos pelas mechas para afastá-las do rosto. — Com vida própria — ela disse quando uma mecha lhe caiu sobre a sobrancelha.

— Exatamente como a dona.

— Então você percebeu. — Ela afastou a mecha insistente mais uma vez, mas ele voltou a cair.

— Percebi — disse ele.

— Também percebeu que sou virgem? — ela perguntou casualmente.

* * *

Ao comentário:

SasuHina6: Seja bem-vinda! Sempre é bom ter novos leitores e fico muito feliz por estar gostando tanto! Não fique com raiva deles, sempre há um motivo para tudo... E sim, o Sasuke foi um chantagista, mas há males que vêm para o bem, não? rsrs E a Hinata está devendo demais para ele, não é? rsrs Enfim, obrigada por ter lido e gastado um tempinho para comentar! Espero-te neste e nos próximos! E você logo vai saber da Lua de Mel! ;p

**E então, o que acharam? Este capítulo foi quente, como o Sasuke disse, mas a Hina acabou de jogar um bomba nele O que será que o Uchiha vai fazer agora? (Hinata: quem é a provocadora agora, hein? u.u)**

**Enfim, deixem seus comentários e digam-me o que esperam para os próximos capítulos! :3**

**Obrigada por terem lido \o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

Se Hina dissera aquilo para desfazer a postura fria de Sasu, certamente tinha conseguido, como pôde perceber ao ver o rosto dele enrubescer e ao vê-lo levantar, espalhando os papéis quando esbarrou na mesa sem querer.

— Você acha isso engraçado? — Sasu lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, e Hina puxou o cobertor.

— Só achei que deveria dizer isso antes de as coisas voltarem a ficar... quentes demais — ela explicou, corando, pois, depois de fazer a confissão, sentia-se tola e ingênua...

— Virgem — ele disse, nervoso. — De onde tirou a idéia de dizer isso assim de repente?

— Bem... e o que você preferia que eu fizesse? — Hina reagiu com indignação. — Que inserisse essa informação naquele contrato pré-nupcial idiota para que você tivesse tempo de se acostumar com a idéia?

Agora, ele estava pálido de raiva, e não enrubescido.

— Quase fizemos amor...

— Não, eu interrompi — ela disse —, provocando você.

Passando a mão na nuca, ele se virou de costas. hina se ajeitou na poltrona.

— Eu ia dizer antes no... no quarto, mas você não me deu tempo. Agora, gostaria de não ter dito nada!

— Eu também — murmurou ele, caminhando na direção da prateleira das bebidas.

— Bem... se isso o ofende tanto, por que não recorre à solução comum de trocar esta noiva por outra mais experiente?

— Não estou ofendido — ele negou veementemente. — E eu não troquei a Tenten por outra noiva, como você diz. Ela me deixou.

— Moça esperta — disse Hina com dificuldade, lutando contra as lágrimas, pois, ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, ela se lembrou de que não estariam tendo aquela conversa se Tenten não o tivesse abandonado. Tenten, a primeira noiva escolhida!

— Bem... — levantando-se, ela começou a reunir as folhas espalhadas porque precisava desesperadamente de alguma coisa para fazer — sou o que sou e você é o que é, o que mostra que não temos muito em comum nesse casamento estúpido. Mas sei que não posso mentir e fingir que vou detê-lo todas as vezes em que me tocar, pois nós dois sabemos que gosto muito disso!

— Hinata!

— Não — disse ela. — Cale-se, porque vai me dar enjôo ouvir uma de suas respostas espertinhas agora.

Ele parecia assustado.

— Eu não ia...

— Sim, você ia. Não sabe ficar quieto.

Secando as lágrimas dos olhos e afastando a insistente mecha de cabelos da sobrancelha, ela reuniu todos os papéis dele com os dedos trêmulos e ficou de pé.

— Não sei como lidar com um homem como você e essa situação está sendo muito difícil para mim.

— E você acha que sei lidar com você? — ele respondeu. — Você é bem diferente de qualquer outra mulher que já conheci. — Ele tomou a bebida que segurava de uma só vez. — Por um lado, você é quieta, tímida e inacreditavelmente sensível, mas, por outro, é uma mistura flamejante de desafio e paixão!

— Bem, agora você sabe o motivo! — ela disse, pousando os papéis na mesa.

— Sim, sei o motivo — ele concordou. — Você é virgem...

— Presa em um casamento que não desejei.

— Com um homem a quem você _deseja._

Hina engoliu em seco porque simplesmente não tinha defesa para aquilo. Ela o desejava, mesmo sem querer. Apesar de desejá-lo há muito tempo, o sentimento de culpa ainda lhe doía por dentro.

— Não vou me enganar e pensar que você me deseja — respondeu ela instavelmente, procurando pelos sapatos, apesar de não fazer a menor idéia de onde iria com eles. — Como adora dizer, você não vai à caça e estou aqui. Mas se pensa que porque me sinto atraída por você não me importo com o fato de ter sido sua segunda escolha, pode esquecer, porque me importo, sim. — Ela fez mais uma pausa e disse: — E saber que não posso escolher a quem entregar minha virgindade já é doloroso demais. Você não precisa piorar as coisas agindo como se eu estivesse lhe passando uma doença terrível.

— Sinto muito se passo essa impressão. — Ele estava frio e rígido, uma atitude comum a ele, Hina pensou. —Você... me surpreende — completou ele.

Eu surpreendo a mim mesma, Hina pensou com amargura. Deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada.

— E se... o sexo entre nós é uma questão tão importante para você, talvez devamos ir mais devagar de agora em diante.

Então, agora, ele já não queria nem mesmo o sexo com ela.

— Obrigada — respondeu Hina com educada frieza.

Foi acionado o sinal de "apertar os cintos" naquele momento, livrando-a do perigo de se entregar ao choro. Ela se sentou, prendeu o cinto e ocupou as mãos trêmulas dobrando o cobertor. Uma voz baixa pôde ser ouvida pelo alto-falante.

— Aterrissaremos em cinco minutos, Sasu. O clima está seco com umidade a 24°C. São 21h33. Sai o espera com seu carro.

Sasu fechou o compartimento de bebidas com uma batida e sentou-se. Hina e ele não se olharam enquanto o avião fazia a aterrissagem; o silêncio entre eles era cortante. No entanto, ele mais uma vez levou a mão à coluna dela enquanto ambos saíam da aeronave e novamente Hina sentiu um arrepio. As formalidades foram rápidas e eficientes. O ar da noite estava quente e pesado com um aroma sedutor de pimenta. O carro era um grande 4X4 com bastante espaço para as bagagens no porta-malas.

O motorista, Sai, cumprimentou os dois com dentes brancos e uma simpatia que Hina não pensava que voltaria a encontrar.

— Pensei que você tivesse dito que só haveria pelicanos aqui — disse ela enquanto atravessavam uma bela cidade ao redor de um porto em formato de ferradura, onde podia ver iates balançando delicadamente na noite de luar.

Sasu demorou a responder... tempo suficiente para aumentar um pouco mais a tensão entre eles. Então, disse:

— Eu estava sendo irônico.

Não havia esperança para Hina de que as coisas voltassem ao normal depois da discussão dentro do avião. Apertando os lábios, ela não disse nada, apenas observou as formas escuras da paisagem desconhecida passando pela janela. Depois de atravessarem alguns portões e após ter visto uma bela casa de campo rosada, de repente pensou que talvez ele tivesse planejado levar Tenten ali.

Pare com isso!, repreendeu a si mesma, com raiva. Pare de se atormentar. As coisas já não estão ruins o bastante?

Uma equipe de funcionários saiu para receber o veículo. Abriram a porta para eles e a atmosfera da noite ficou repleta de sorrisos calorosos e cumprimentos ainda mais empolgados que incluíram abraços e votos de felicidade até Sasu dar a ordem para que aquilo tivesse fim.

A casa parecia ter sido tirada de um estúdio cinematográfico. Hina conseguia imaginar as senhoras com lindos vestidos na varanda. Sentiu o cheiro e escutou o barulho do mar, apesar de não conseguir vê-lo, e o forte aroma de jasmim tropical pairava no ar.

— Venha — disse Sasu, hesitando brevemente mais uma vez e apoiou um braço perto de seus ombros, para a tranqüilidade dos funcionários, Hina percebeu e não o afastou.

Mas as pequenas hesitações já começavam a ter muito significado. Ele não queria tocá-la. A tola confissão que ela fizera sobre sua experiência sexual tinha sido um balde de água fria para ele. Agora, havia um muro de frieza entre eles novamente, que se fazia perceptível pela maneira como ele caminhava e conversava suave e discretamente com os empregados.

O interior da casa era tão belo quanto a casa do lago Como, porém a decoração era diferente, em tons pastel.

Hina se afastou de Sasu assim que conseguiu, para observar o enorme hall com uma escada de mármore branco que levava ao primeiro andar, onde havia uma galeria. Um enorme ventilador de teto, que fazia um som discreto, deixou seus cabelos esvoaçantes enquanto ela se virava lentamente.

— Faremos as devidas apresentações amanhã, mas esta é Karin, _cara..._

Virando de frente para Sasu, ela o viu de pé, com os olhos cuidadosamente frios e o rosto inexpressivo. Moveu os olhos lentamente para o lado, onde uma pessoa pequena, de pele morena e bonita, lhe sorria timidamente.

— Karin cuida da casa e dos funcionários — Sasu explicou com a voz cuidadosamente controlada —, por isso, se precisar de alguma coisa, pode procurá-la.

Procurando sorrir, Hina se aproximou para cumprimentar a moça com um aperto de mão.

— Estou muito feliz por vê-la aqui, _signora _De Santis — retribuiu Karin com uma formalidade simpática que fez com que Hina se sentisse desconfortável. — Permita que a parabenize em nome de todos os funcionários.

Levando em consideração a avalanche de cumprimentos que eles haviam acabado de receber fora da casa, o discurso cuidadosamente ensaiado de Karin perdeu o sentido. Mesmo assim, Hina conseguiu responder bem enquanto percebia a tensão que envolvia o homem ao seu lado.

— Minha esposa deseja subir para... refrescar-se e trocar de roupa — disse ele com calma, com o "minha esposa" dito de maneira vaga demais para a percepção de Hina.

— Posso acompanhá-la, _signora _— disse Karin. — Por favor, por aqui...

Hina seguiu a direção apontada por Karin, percebendo que Sasu ficara em pé onde estava, observando-a. Já estava na metade da escada quando escutou os passos dele ecoarem pelo piso frio, mas se recusou a olhar para baixo para ver aonde ele tinha ido.

A suíte era linda, uma graciosa mistura de tons azuis e verdes. Duas empregadas estavam ocupadas desfazendo as malas do casal. Outro ventilador girava em silêncio acima de uma cama de mogno de quatro colunas, e mais um funcionava do outro lado do cômodo, acima de janelas francesas diante das quais havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras, já preparada para os dois.

— Há um banheiro, _signora, _por aqui — Karin dizia, chamando a atenção de Hina para a porta que estava segurando aberta para mostrar tons suaves de dourado e creme do mármore italiano. — Gostaria que uma das empregadas preparasse seu banho?

— Oh, não... obrigada — Hina respondeu timidamente.

— Acho que vou apenas... conhecer o quarto, se não houver problemas.

— Claro. A senhora deseja se acomodar. — Karin balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, soltou a porta do banheiro e bateu palmas para chamar a atenção das duas funcionárias.

— Vamos lá, deixemos a nova _signora _relaxar. — Foi uma boa maneira de explicar, Hina pensou enquanto mantinha um sorriso fixo, até as três terem saído do quarto.

Em seguida, largou-se em uma cadeira como uma flor murchando, soltando os ombros, com o rosto pálido e o olhar repentinamente vago ao mirar a enorme cama de quatro colunas com as cortinas de seda branca.

Uma cama enorme, dois grandes armários de mogno escuro — olhou para eles logo depois — e dois conjuntos de malas meio desfeitas, uma de frente para a outra. Um banheiro amplo e muito elegante — pelo que ela havia visto pela fresta aberta por Karin — e uma mesa preparada para duas pessoas ao lado da janela, com um único hibisco vermelho dentro de um pequeno vaso branco e duas velas brancas flutuando dentro de vasilhas de água, esperando ser acesas. Tudo isso e mais uma noiva desalentada e um noivo em algum lugar lá fora, provavelmente bebendo conhaque sem parar enquanto percorria sua propriedade.

A perfeita lua-de-mel no paraíso.

Levantando-se, ela caminhou em direção às malas para verificar qual conjunto pertencia a ela. Não reconheceu nenhuma peça nas malas ou entre aquelas que já estavam penduradas no armário. Ela era uma noiva comprada com todos os detalhes de sua antiga vida apagados... exceto algo que ele não queria e desejava que não existisse.

Curvando-se, ela observou uma pilha de lingerie de grife. Todos os conjuntos eram sensuais — feitos para seduzir — além de biquínis de diferentes estilos e cores, mas nenhum maiô discreto. E havia as peças de roupas que eram de grife, claramente: vivas, modernas, chiques e ousadas para refletir as atuais tendências da moda.

Ótimo.

Suspirando, ela se virou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro e ficou de pé olhando ao redor. Uma banheira funda com hidromassagem opcional, dois grandes espaços com chuveiros, um vaso sanitário e duas pias de porcelana branca uma do lado da outra, acima das quais havia espelhos e diversas prateleiras de vidro repletas de frascos, tubos e potes com todos os cosméticos que uma mulher desejaria ter.

E ela se recusou completamente a tentar imaginar se tudo aquilo havia sido preparado para Tenten. Decidiu tirar a roupa, escolheu um dos chuveiros e entrou no boxe.

Dez minutos depois, voltou para o quarto, sem se surpreender com o fato de as empregadas terem retornado e terminado de desfazer as malas enquanto ela tomava seu banho.

Enrolada em um dos roupões atoalhados que havia encontrado atrás da porta, ela esfregou os cabelos molhados com uma toalha enquanto se aproximava da janela para olhar para fora. Por impulso, colocou a mão no trinco e viu que a janela estava destrancada. Ao abri-la, Hina viu uma varanda com piso de tábuas e parapeito branco. Sentiu a madeira quente em seus pés descalços, o calor da noite um tanto confortante, e ficou em pé recostada levemente no parapeito e secando o cabelo enquanto tentava imaginar como era a paisagem diante dela. Estava extremamente escuro, mas percebeu a crista branca de uma onda quando ela quebrou na praia. Não estava muito distante, talvez algumas centenas de metros, no máximo. Conforme seus olhos se acostumavam com a escuridão, conseguiu identificar uma casa de veraneio pintada de branco não muito distante da praia. Foi quando tentou olhar com mais atenção que viu o rosto de Sasu, rapidamente. Ele estava do lado da casa, uma figura escura.

— Você vai ser picada pelos pernilongos se continuar aqui fora — ele disse a ela.

— Não seja estraga-prazeres, ou sairei à procura de uma garrafa de conhaque para me divertir.

Ele riu, uma risada grossa e mordaz.

— Pode ser que eu resolva acompanhá-la.

Aquilo era loucura. Hina suspirou e perguntou:

— Toda essa mágoa machista se deve ao fato de eu ter estragado seus planos de lua-de-mel? Porque, se for, espero que esteja se divertindo!

Ao dizer isso, virou-se e voltou para o quarto, fechando a janela com uma batida. Ele entrou pela porta do quarto enquanto ela prendia os cabelos úmidos com presilhas.

Recostando-se no batente da porta, ele colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Alto, moreno, bonito... sensual. Hina queria parar de olhar para ele, mas o arrepio que sentia na barriga a impedia de desviar os olhos.

— Devemos tentar colocar esse casamento maluco de volta aos eixos ou abrimos uma garrafa de conhaque? — ele perguntou com um tom de voz cínico.

— Maluco, mesmo... — Hina deu de ombros, virando-se para soltar o pente. — Acho que o único motivo pelo qual chegamos até aqui foi porque mal nos vimos durante a semana passada.

— Foi uma semana infernal para mim, _cara. _Eu estava lidando com casamentos, noivas, sogros e a imprensa.

— Graças a Deus existem luas-de-mel preparadas com antecedência no paraíso, então.

Ela disse isso antes de se conter, mas não foi apenas o que disse, mas sim o modo como disse que fez com que ela ficasse rígida, e ele, calado.

— Não vai dar certo — disse ela, trêmula. — Acho que quero ir para... casa.

— De volta à casa do pai que não a perdoou?

Que comentário cruel! Hina ficou horrorizada. Ele suspirou com força.

— Tenten queria visitar parentes na Austrália, por isso planejávamos passar nossa lua-de-mel em um hotel diante da Casa de Ópera — disse ele. — Ela não gostaria desse lugar... quieto demais, e não haveria onde ela pudesse se mostrar e chamar a atenção. Fico surpreso por saber que ela não lhe contou sobre seus planos de ir para Sydney, já que ela me disse que contava tudo a você.

— Como ambos sabemos, Tenten nem sempre dizia a verdade — Hina murmurou, referindo-se à grande armação que sua amiga havia executado ao planejar fugir com Neji. — Sinto muito — disse — por sempre chegar às conclusões erradas.

Sasu apenas franziu o cenho, sério como nunca.

— Karin preparou um jantar leve para nós. Você prefere comer aqui ou lá embaixo?

Fim de papo, Hina percebeu, e olhou para a mesa romântica preparada para dois.

— Lá embaixo, creio — disse ao olhar para ele.

Ele simplesmente concordou com um movimento de cabeça e afastou-se do batente da porta.

— Cinco minutos, então! — E foi embora. E se ele olhou para a mesa perto da janela, Hina não percebeu.

Cinco minutos depois, desceu a escada e encontrou Karin esperando por ela.

— O _signor _Sasu está na pequena sala de jantar, _signora _— ela disse. — Vou acompanhá-la.

Ele estava sentado a uma mesa redonda, pegando camarões de uma tigela fumegante de macarrão enquanto esperava pela chegada de Hina. Outro hibisco vermelho em um pequeno vaso branco estava no centro da mesa e a luz vinha de diversas velas brilhando sobre a toalha branca, contra as taças de vinho de cristal e o rosto moreno dele.

Ele ficou de pé assim que a viu cruzar a porta, os olhos ônix semicerrados enquanto olhava para baixo para observar o curto vestido de malva que ela decidira vestir. Sua pele se eriçou em resposta ao olhar e Hina detestou perceber que havia corado.

Para piorar, tudo nele era extremamente elegante. Em cinco minutos havia trocado de roupa, e agora vestia uma camisa aberta no pescoço e uma calça preta de seda que acentuava o comprimento de suas pernas.

— Planejado com antecedência — ele disse, usando as palavras ditas por ela mais cedo, com um tom de voz frio.

— Gostaria que você parasse de ler meus pensamentos — disse Hina ao seguir adiante.

— Seu rosto é expressivo.

Como se eu precisasse saber disso!, Hina pensou e murmurou um agradecimento quando ele puxou a cadeira para ela, educadamente.

— Você provavelmente não está com fome — ele disse com um tom mais suave ao retornar para a sua cadeira. — Mas tente comer um pouco, por Karin. Acredito que ela já está bem confusa em relação ao que está acontecendo entre nós dois, não será necessário ofendê-la recusando a comida que ela preparou.

Hina concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Vira a expressão de ansiedade no rosto da governanta quando desceu a escada. Por eles serem um casal supostamente apaixonado em lua-de-mel, deveriam estar dispostos a se isolar do mundo apenas para poderem ficar juntos. O comportamento deles devia parecer estranho, mesmo.

Assim, com um suspiro profundo e um pouco trêmulo, ela esticou o braço na direção da travessa de macarrão e colocou um pouco de comida no prato dele, e também se serviu. Sasu pegou uma garrafa de champanhe do balde com gelo colocado ao lado de sua cadeira e tirou a rolha.

— Mais planejamento antecipado? — Hina perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

Ele apenas sorriu discretamente ao encher as taças de cristal.

— Não ouse beber isso antes de comer um pouco de macarrão — disse.

Hina riu.

— Você parece meu pai. — Ele ficou tenso.

— Não era a minha intenção. —' Observando as linhas de seu rosto, ela percebeu que havia tocado novamente o ponto fraco daquele homem feito de aço. Ele não gostava de ser comparado com o pai dela, Hina percebeu. Sentia-se ofendido. Além disso, nem sempre percebia quando um comentário era uma brincadeira.

E não gostava de mulheres virgens.

O jantar continuou praticamente em silêncio depois disso, seu retraimento óbvio como a expressão sisuda. E Hina havia estragado sua chance de conduzir uma conversa tranqüila ao se lembrar do que ocorreria a seguir.

O grande problema era não saber o que aconteceria depois. Soubera durante o voo. Soubera durante toda a semana que antecedera a viagem, porque Sasu tinha dito tudo de maneira clara e direta: Casamento, sexo, filhos... pequenos leões De Santis.

— Já é tarde. — Ela levantou, sem saber por que havia escolhido exatamente aquele momento para pendurar a toalha , das aparências. — Acho que vou dormir.

Não olhou para ele, mas sentiu seus olhos sobre ela, o humor frio. E nada disse, simplesmente ficou sentado girando a taça de champanhe entre os dedos enquanto a observava partir.

As cortinas azuis-claras tinham sido fechadas e a mesa íntima para os dois, fora desocupada. A cama estava pronta e as luzes do quarto haviam sido reduzidas de ambos os lados da cama. Ao olhar para a cama, Hina envolveu o corpo com os braços e estremeceu, como se estivesse no lugar mais frio do mundo.

Despindo-se e vestindo a camisola de seda branca mais macia que já tocara, puxou as presilhas do cabelo até o couro cabeludo arder pela violência aplicada.

Não se olhou no espelho... não queria ver o que estava estampado em seu rosto. Simplesmente enfiou-se entre os lençóis frios de linho, ajustou o travesseiro com um soco, deitou a cabeça nele e tentou adormecer.

Demorou horas tentando e desejando, e repensando nos acontecimentos do dia que passavam por sua mente como um carrossel de imagens e discussões e... espera. Em algum momento, devia ter aceitado que sua noite de núpcias seria tão fria quanto o dia de seu casamento, e finalmente conseguiu relaxar e dormir profundamente.

Estava aquecida e relaxada, confortavelmente sonhando com ondas suaves quebrando na praia de areia macia, quando sentiu dedos compridos massageando delicadamente a seda que cobria sua barriga, e acordou.

Abriu os olhos, sentiu um par de lábios úmidos e quentes sobre a parte sensível próxima de sua orelha e ficou tensa.

* * *

Aos comentários:

Meninas - Agnes, BarbaraGava, Luciana Fernandes, SasuHina e Naty - fiquei muito feliz com todos os comentários, vocês não sabem o quanto! 3  
Peço que desculpem minha demora e aguentem um pouco mais (para o próximo), porque estão chegando minhas férias e logo poderei dedicar muita atenção para as histórias! E peço também por não estar com tempo de responder uma a uma, mas fiquei realmente muito feliz que vocês passando para deixarem suas opiniões, muito obrigada mesmo! :3

Obrigada por terem lido e até o próximo!


End file.
